Time Heals
by GlitteringSerpent
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione is overjoyed to be invited back to her beloved school to retake her final year. Keen for the physical and mental scars left from the war to fade, she is left dismayed when she finds herself having to face a constant reminder of the events, that in the form of Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

The First of September had fast approached, and Hermione Granger found herself wanting to cherish the familiar feelings of nervousness and excitement that she was experiencing, knowing full well that this would be the final chance for her to start another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A very lucky one at that. After the devastating events of the previous year, Hermione did not expect to receive another letter in the post inviting her to return to her beloved school, and she was very grateful to be given the chance to give her exams another go.

As she sat up in the warm cosy bed she was staying in, she took note of the sunshine inviting itself in through her blinds and stretched comfortably, smiling slightly at the shiny Head Girls badge sat on the bedside table next to her.

'Miss?'

Hermione jumped at the loud knock on the door, then leapt up, shaking her head to herself at her nerves.

'Hello Tom,' she smiled, not even having to finish opening the door to know who had interrupted her thoughts.

'Good morning Miss Granger, I trust you slept well?' The Leaky Cauldron's bar keeper grinned back at her, exposing the few teeth he had left after misplacing many over the last few years.

'Perfectly, thank you,' she nodded appreciatively.

'I'm extremely glad to hear that! I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but you have a guest waiting for you downstairs, can I send him up?'

'Tell him I will be five minutes,' Hermione smiled, knowing exactly who the unnamed guest was.

'Of course, thank you Miss Granger,' Tom gave her a small bow.

'Now Tom what have I told you about doing that?' She grinned, rolling her eyes.

'I'm so sorry Miss Granger it just comes naturally, you and your friends did defeat the Dark Lord after all!'

She smiled. 'Thank you Tom. Now I best get ready.'

'Of course, of course.'

She fought back the urge to laugh as Tom's knees twitched as if he was going to bow again and he quickly straightened up, his cheeks tinged slightly pink as he scurried away.

Hermione pulled some jeans and a top on, muttering a smoothing spell to sort her frizzy hair out. Taking one more quick glance around, she left the room and walked quickly downstairs. As she entered the main bar area, the room grew significantly quieter, and Hermione was quick to notice the hushed tones of voices that spoke quickly to each other. She sighed; she had grown used to this. Ever since Voldemort's defeat, Hermione had been subject to rooms growing silent at her entrance, people staring with wide eyes and even applause on one or two occasions.

'Hermione!'

She whipped round at the sound of her name and quickly beamed as her eyes were drawn to a small table in the corner of the room.

'Good morning,' she smiled as Ron Weasley stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Morning. Come sit down,' he gestured to the old little wooden table where he had been sat waiting for her.

Following Ron's orders, Hermione sat down across the table from him, noticing his freckled cheeks were slightly red as he took in their very obvious audience.

'You'd think they'd get bored eventually,' he frowned.

'You'd think,' Hermione sighed. 'Where's Harry?'

'He's at the shop with George and Ginny, he said he'll see you in a few hours at the train station.'

'Sounds good to me,' She smiled.

'It's really taking off you know, the shop. It's just a shame Fred isn't here to enjoy it,' Ron's smile had faded, and Hermione could see the sadness he was desperately trying to conceal.

'He would be proud,' she said gently, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. 'How's your mum?'

'She has her good and bad days,' Ron was staring hard at the little bottle of vinegar sat in the middle of the table.

It had been almost four months since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione would feel her heart break every time she witnessed the effect it had had on the Weasley family. Whereas before when the Burrow had been a loud, bright and happy place, it now held a strange, inhuman silence. Mr Weasley had been putting a brave face on, throwing himself into his busy work at the Ministry, occasionally losing his temper over small, insignificant things, which Hermione knew was very out of character for him.

Mrs Weasley on the other hand, was different. As Ron had put it, she would have good days and bad. On the good days she would throw extravagant meals, piling third and sometimes fourth helpings onto people's plates, bustling round the house singing loudly along to the witches she would hear on the radio. Occasionally something would make her stop and close her eyes in pain, whether it was a comment or memory about Fred, or an old pair of socks she would find. But she would then open her eyes, her face full of colour and eyes sparkling.

On the bad however, she would be a shadow of her former self. She would get up bright and early, busying herself with chores, scrubbing hard at the floor that she'd only cleaned a day ago. She would barely speak to anyone, snapping angrily at her sons, Ginny, or Hermione if they dared asked her if she wanted a hand. Percy was aware of this and seemed to know how to handle her best, quickly ushering her away to her room for a rest when she would finally break down, sobbing in heart breaking wails at the loss of her son.

The Weasley siblings were trying to cope; Bill had Fleur and his new werewolfish tendencies to distract him. Charlie had hesitantly returned to Romania after pleas from his parents not to worry about them and to continue with his studies. Percy would busy himself with work, just like Mr Weasley, and with taking care of his mother. Ginny would still occasionally break down in tears, but had spent the majority of the holidays with Harry, who after suffering many losses of his own, had been her rock. Ron on the other hand was different. After initially spending the first couple of months pouring his heart out to Hermione, it was almost like he had stopped wanting to talk about Fred at all. Hermione would encourage him to open up to her, and sometimes he would, but most of the time he would fall silent, and she would have to change the subject before he would talk again.

The most heart breaking for Hermione however, was the change in George's character. It was almost as if half of his personality had been taken from him. He would shut himself up in his room for hours, and the explosions which Hermione had grown used to that would often erupt from the twin's room were no more. The only time she would see a flicker of the old George was when he was in his beloved joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He would put on a brilliant act for the customers, and Hermione believed this was one of the reasons why the business was still booming in the absence of Fred.

After many squabbles with Ron, Hermione had eventually relented when he had told her that he wasn't planning on taking up his invitation to return to Hogwarts. Instead he was going to stay behind and give George the help he very much needed in managing his busy store. Hermione had worried for Ron's future, but seeing how determined he was to help his brother out, she knew it was the right thing for him to do.

Taking Ron's silence as a hint to change the subject, Hermione asked. 'Have you eaten?'

'Not yet,' he shook his head.

'Lets get some breakfast then,' she said cheerily, trying to lighten his mood.

'Okay,' he smiled and Hermione was relieved to see it. They ate their breakfast, then Ron went up to Hermione's room with her to help her carry her belongings to the train station.

As they reached Platform 9 ¾ , Hermione turned to face Ron, suddenly feeling sad.

'Feels weird that this will be the last time I will be getting this train.'

'Feels weird I'll never be getting it again,' Ron replied, and Hermione caught the wistful longing on his face.

'You know it doesn't have to be this way,' she said gently. 'McGonagall would take you back in a shot.'

'No,' he frowned, clearing his throat. 'I need to help George. I can't leave him by himself. Plus, I like working in the shop. It gives me the chance to see the real George again.'

'I understand,' Hermione nodded.

'Ron, Hermione!'

They both turned to see Ginny rushing towards them, her cheeks pink in excitement, Harry trailing behind with both his and Ginny's luggage.

'Hey Gin!' Hermione beamed, accepting her best friend's hug.

'You do realise we may share classes this year,' she grinned.

'Well it'll be up to me as Head Girl to make sure you behave,' Hermione brandished her Head Girl's badge, returning her grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'You better not be anything like Percy was.'

'Of course not,' Hermione winked, laughing as Ginny groaned.

'Guys,' Harry interrupted them impatiently. 'I think we ought to get on the train, it's going to leave any minute.'

Hermione turned to look at Ron, who was looking gloomy. 'I guess this is it.'

'I guess so,' he cleared his throat again.

'Come on Harry, lets go,' Ginny gave Hermione a knowing nod, and led Harry away to the train, allowing them some privacy.

'I'm going to miss you,' Hermione whispered, and threw her arms around his neck, holding him.

'And you,' Ron mumbled, and she could feel him breathing in the scent of her hair.

'You better write to me, every day!' her voice broke as she pulled away, and she furiously wiped the tears away that had begun to slide down her cheeks.

'Every day,' he promised, then paused. 'That's if Pig finds his way okay,'

Hermione smiled through her tears at the thought of Ron's tiny, foolish little owl. 'I should hope so.'

The train made a loud noise of warning to the students who were saying their goodbyes on the platform, and Hermione took this as her cue to leave.

'Bye Ronald,' she whispered.

He pulled her into another quick embrace, kissing her furiously, fingers tangled within her now messy hair. 'Bye Hermione.'

Pulling away, Hermione took one last loving look at her boyfriend, then hurried away onto the impatient train, struggling slightly as she pulled her luggage up the steep steps. She stored her belongings and then made her way down the narrow carriage, trying to ignore the whispering and stares of the students already sat in the booths. She finally spied Harry and Ginny sat comfortably with Luna Lovegood across from them, and slid the door across, plopping herself down onto the soft seat next to Luna.

'You okay Hermione?' Ginny asked sympathetically.

'Yes. I'm fine thank you,' she nodded, swallowing down the lump in her throat. She turned to Luna. 'Hello Luna. Good summer?'

'Quite extraordinary, thank you,' she replied dreamily, pulling out a copy of the Quibbler.

Hermione bit back a smile as she turned it upside down and started reading.

'Oh would you believe it,' Hermione looked up, shocked at Ginny's snarling tone, and followed her narrowed eyes to the door of their booth. Draco Malfoy was making his way down the confining carriage, closely followed by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

Hermione shuddered slightly, thinking of the last time they had met. They had been in the Room of Requirement, and Harry had saved their lives. She found herself automatically touching her neck, where Malfoy's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange had scarred her when she had tortured her at Malfoy Manor. As Malfoy turned to look inside their booth, Hermione was shocked to see the dark circles under his eyes, contrasting significantly with his extremely pale skin. His silver eyes looked haunted, the evil glint in them had vanished, leaving behind a strange emptiness.

His empty eyes met hers, and for a second they searched them, before breaking into a scowl. Hermione quickly looked away, feeling herself growing hot with embarrassment. Nott and Zabini sneered at them as they followed their friend, and Ginny scowled back at them.

'Why the hell has McGonagall allowed them back?!' She exclaimed, looking furious.

'Maybe she thought they'd changed. I thought Malfoy would have at least,' Harry frowned.

'It was because of him this all started,' Ginny's cheeks were flushed red in anger.

'You know that's not true,' Harry said gently.

'He doesn't deserve a place in this life, not when Fred had to lose his,' angry tears were now falling fast down the youngest Weasley sibling's face.

Harry pulled her into his arms and Hermione reached out to squeeze her hand. 'If McGonagall has allowed the Slytherins; Malfoy, back into Hogwarts she must have a reason behind it. And she must trust them,' she said reasonably.

'House Unity,' Luna said simply, from behind her magazine. The three of them stared at her, having nearly forgot she was there.

'Sorry?' Ginny looked puzzled.

'McGonagall will want the houses to get along now the war has ended,' Luna looked up from her copy of the Quibbler.

'Yes, that makes sense,' Hermione nodded earnestly. 'We need to trust McGonagall. She knows what she's doing.'

'I hope so,' Ginny whispered in reply.

The train journey seemed to take longer than usual, and Hermione was relieved when she spied the silhouette of the castle in the near distance. As they approached it, although she could see the improvements that they had made to the castle, she could still see some of the damage the war had caused to the ancient building, the grounds in particular. The Whomping Willow has been set on fire, and although there had been some growth to it since Hermione had last seen it, she could see some of the branches hanging on by threads pathetically. The Herbology Greenhouses were still damaged on one side, looking burnt and dishevelled compared to the rest of the building.

As Hermione followed her friends off the train and onto the platform, she caught a glimpse of Hagrid ushering the first year students towards the boats, and waved. As she caught his attention he grinned, waving very enthusiastically at the four of them, nearly knocking a tiny first year girl into the lake.

As they made their way towards the castle, Hermione was pleasantly surprised to spy a few familiar faces who had obviously chosen to re take their seventh year. Parvati Patil threw her arms around her in a tearful hug, her sister Padma stood closely behind. Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom greeted them cheerfully, Seamus clapping Harry hard on the back and Neville blushing when Harry praised his bravery during the war. Hermione felt slightly more comfortable after seeing her fellow Gryffindors, and felt a sudden warmth of happiness as she entered the Great Hall, seeing it had returned to it's pre war state. The ceiling was cloudy but still looked beautiful as it mirrored the outside sky, and the four long house tables were starting to fill up with students chatting happily. Hermione scanned the tables eagerly, trying to spy a shiny Head Boy's badge, but soon got distracted as the front doors opened loudly. Professor McGonagall was leading the way as a group of terrified looking first year students were walking tentatively to the front of the hall, eyes wide in a mix of fear and amazement as they took in their surroundings.

Hermione looked to the teacher's front table, noticing an unfamiliar, but friendly looking wizard sitting in Severus Snape's old seat, and swallowing down the lump in her throat as she looked at Professor Dumbledore's empty headmaster's chair. She looked curiously towards the Slytherin table, and spotted Malfoy sat with Theodore Knott and Blaise Zabini. He wasn't sneering at the first year students as usual; instead he was frowning down at his hands, ignoring all conversation that was taking place around him. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him he looked up at her, and Hermione couldn't read his expression. She frowned slightly and his face quickly screwed up into the same scowl he had thrown at her earlier.

'Ignore him,' Harry's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts.

'That's probably wise,' she sighed, turning her attention back to the Sorting Hat, who was finishing his usual song.

As the sorting came to an end and the first years were nervously getting to know their new house mates, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

'May I have your attention?'

The room quickly fell silent. 'Now as you know, I will be your new Headmistress this year,' she looked stern. 'After the devastating effects of the previous year, I would like to invite you all to start again, to have the chance to study hard for your exams. I expect there to be no nonsense, and I want no trouble between any of the houses,' Hermione noticed her quickly glance between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. 'We need to put what happened last year behind us and carry on as a school, and I warn all of you that if anyone breaks those rules, then they will be expelled. Immediately,' she looked at them all grimly, her lips pursed into a tight line.

'Hopefully Malfoy will be out of here tomorrow then,' Ginny whispered, her eyes flashing angrily towards the Slytherin table.

'You heard what she said Ginny, we have to get on!' Hermione hissed, warningly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat again, and Hermione felt her cheeks burn red as she met her Headmistress' eyes.

'Do we all understand?' McGonagall scanned the hall and the students nodded and muttered in agreement. 'Good,' she nodded approvingly. 'Now, on a lighter note, I would like to introduce you all to Professor Nithercott, who will be taking over as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.' A short round of applause was given as the friendly looking man in Snape's old seat stood up, beaming as he gave a short bow.

'And to answer a question which I'm sure is on many of your minds, yes, I will still be teaching Transfiguration,' Professor McGonagall continued.

'Brilliant!' Hermione exclaimed happily.

'Lets have a brilliant year this year, one to make Professor Dumbledore proud. We shall begin our feast, but please allow a moments silence for us to remember those who sadly didn't make it through the war.'

Hermione bowed her head as the room fell to a deafening silence. She felt the lump in her throat return as she remembered the friends she had lost. Suddenly, with one click of McGonagall's hand, mountains of food appeared on the four houses tables, and Hermione found her stomach rumbling in appreciation as she started to pile her plate high.

Feeling full and her eyes slightly heavy, Hermione was relieved when Professor McGonagall bid the students good night and ordered them to go to their dormitories. She had stood up and was walking with Harry, Ginny and Neville out of the hall when she heard Professor McGonagall behind her.

'May I have a word Miss Granger?'

'Of course Professor,' Hermione nodded, feeling slightly nervous. She followed her back towards the front of the hall, quickly waving goodbye to her friends. McGonagall led her towards a slightly confused looking Ernie McMillan, whose face broke into a relieved smile when he spotted Hermione, and when she saw the shiny Head Boy's badge on his robes she understood why.

'Now, as you are both aware, I have awarded you two with the responsibilities of being Head Boy and Girl,' Professor McGonagall began.

'Thank you Professor,' Hermione answered appreciatively, and Ernie nodded.

'Not that I need to explain this to the pair of you, but I expect you two to perform your duties impeccably. I expect school events to be planned and executed promptly, for proper organisation of the prefects and night patrols, and for you two to work together as a team.'

'Of course Professor,' Ernie puffed his chest out importantly.

'Most significantly,' she continued, eyeing them both sharply. 'I want you to ensure that the houses are getting along. I will name no names but there a few Slytherin members that I will be keeping a close eye on, and they are aware of this as part of their agreement that they were allowed back this year.'

'No need to guess who that is…' Hermione thought to herself.

'I must ask something Professor,' Ernie piped up. 'Why have you allowed the said Slytherin students back?'

McGonagall narrowed her eyes slightly at Ernie's question, but her expression softened as she answered. 'To get over what happened last year, we need to learn how to work together and promote house unity. We are not a school to deliberately outcast anyone, Professor Dumbledore always awarded everyone with his trust and acceptance. We need to learn to take on the same attitude that he had, in his honour.'

'I see,' Ernie nodded promptly.

'Any questions Miss Granger?' McGonagall turned to Hermione.

'No. I agree with everything you said,' she replied.

'Thank you. I will be holding a meeting with the pair of you at the end of the month to discuss forthcoming events and any issues you may have had. Now, your beds are waiting for you. I do hope you enjoy and make the most of your new roles,' she smiled warmly at the pair of them.

'I'm sure we will, thank you Professor,' Hermione smiled in return and Ernie nodded his head.

They walked out of the hall in silence, and Hermione found herself struggling to lift her heavy legs as they climbed the stairs up to the entrance hall.

'Well, this is me,' Ernie said gesturing towards the door leading to the basement. 'I look forward to sharing Head duties with you, Hermione.'

'You too,' Hermione said politely.

'I must ask though…' Ernie looked curious. 'Do you agree with McGonagall allowing Malfoy and the other Slytherins back?'

'Yes,' she nodded. 'I believe that we need to allow them a second chance. Otherwise some of the issues we had before the war will never be fixed.'

'But… I hope you don't take offence to this, but I heard what Bellatrix Lestrange did to you at the Malfoy Manor. How can you bring yourself to look at him?'

'I have to forget what happened to me. It's for the best.'

'You really are very brave. I admire that.'

'Thank you. Now I really must be getting to bed.'

'Of course, of course. We'll have to arrange a meeting with the prefects soon.'

Hermione nodded, smiling. 'I'll see you tomorrow about it.'

'Okay then. Good night Hermione,' Ernie smiled warmly at her before departing towards the basement door.

Hermione was relieved when she reached the Gryffindor Common Room, and even more so when she spotted Ginny waiting by the portrait, suddenly realising she had no clue what the password was.

'Billywig,' Ginny said to the Fat Lady, who was grinning madly at Hermione.

'Of course, of course! Anything for the third member of the Golden Trio!' She exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. 'Thank you, but there's no need to-'

'Silence! You helped defeat You Know Who! I will call you what I like!'

Ginny smirked at Hermione who giggled as the Fat Lady swung forward, allowing them to enter the common room.

Hermione felt the familiar warm and happy feeling overcome her as she took in her surroundings. The first years were grouped round the new Gryffindor Prefect who was explaining one of the portraits to them in full detail, students were milling around lazily on the squashy red armchairs playing cards and sharing sweets. The atmosphere of the room was the complete opposite of the last time Hermione had been there. There was now a relaxed, happy aura, completely contrasting the fear and sadness that had been there at the end of her sixth year.

'Hermione! There you are!' Harry greeted her. 'What did McGonagall want?'

'I'm absolutely exhausted Harry, mind if I tell you tomorrow?' She smiled, rubbing her temples.

Harry sighed. 'Fine. Good night 'Mione.'

'Night Harry, Ginny,' she waved at her friends and made her way up to the girls dormitories, feeling relieved that she had finally reached her bed. As she sunk down onto her cozy four poster bed, there was a sudden series of excited taps on the window next to her. Groaning, Hermione sat up and opened the window, allowing the manic, tiny little owl to give her Ron's letter. Pigwidgeon whizzed round the empty dormitory happily, not even phased when he went smack into the side of a bed post. Hermione sighed, shaking her head at the little owl, and opened the roll of parchment.

Hermione,

I hope you got to Hogwarts safely and that Ginny and Harry are okay. Let me know of the next Hogsmeade visit. Mum is already planning the Christmas dinner as well so you will be welcome of course.

Love Ron.

P.s give Pig the owl treats I put in your suitcase if you struggle to catch him.

Hermione's eyes burned slightly as they reached the last sentence. She hadn't had a chance to realise how much she missed Ron until now. Blinking her tears away, she reached for some parchment and a quill and quickly wrote her reply. Catching Pigwidgeon was the hard part, he was still whizzing around the room in circles happily, and it was when Hermione found the Owl Treats that Ron had packed away for her that he finally whizzed over to her. Quickly attaching her note to his legs, Hermione opened the window and he flew off excitedly.

Hermione shook her head, grinning as she watched him quickly turn into a tiny dot in the distance. She turned back to her bed, pulling her robes off and finding a nice clean pair of pyjamas. As she dressed, she turned to look in the mirror at the thin scar on her neck. She ran her fingers along the soft, bumpy, texture, and closed her eyes as images of Bellatrix Lestrange haunted her mind. She could still hear her evil cackle ringing in her ears.

For a month now Hermione hadn't thought about her time at the Malfoy Manor. Every time she would get flashbacks she would force them out of her mind, and desperately try to think of a different subject. At first she struggled to do this, but as time went on she had grown used to it, and the nightmares had faded and been replaced with dreams of the school where she had grown up.

She closed her eyes again as Bellatrix's evil voice hissed 'Mudblood,' in her ears. It was seeing Malfoy that had done it; he was a reminder of the torture she had faced at his home. Hermione shook her head and turned her back on the mirror, taking a desperate note to avoid Malfoy at all costs. She finally sunk into her soft bed and wrapped herself in the cosy duvet, filling her mind with dreams of Ron, and finally passing her N.E.W.T exams as she finally fell into a deep sleep.

Thank you to anyone who has read this! Obviously it's only the first chapter so I'm just getting started, I have planned the rest of the story and it will become a Dramione one. I know it's a love/hate ship but I just happen to be one of those people who love them and would have loved to have seen them get together. But anyway please let me know what you think, and I'll try and get another chapter up when I can! I would also like to add that I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I would like to!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke early the next morning, keen to begin her lessons. She quickly pulled her robes on and made her way to the Great Hall. Students gawped at her as she walked by, and she shook her head to herself, knowing she would have to get used to the stares, and also knowing full well that they would grow bored in a few weeks.

She spied Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table and once again ignored the gaping students around her as she perched herself on the bench next to Ginny.

'Morning you two,' she smiled happily at them.

'You're looking cheerful,' Ginny commented.

'Well it's the first day of lessons isn't it? Why wouldn't I be?' She grinned as she helped herself to a bowl of porridge.

'So? What did McGonagall have to say last night?' Harry asked readily.

Hermione sighed. 'She just ran Ernie and I through our duties as Head Girl and Boy. She also explained that she wanted to give everyone a fair chance at getting their N.E. , which is why she's allowed the Slytherins back. She wants us to adopt the same attitude Dumbledore had, and if you ask me, I think she's right.'

'So you think allowing Malfoy and the others back is the right thing to do? After everything they did?' Ginny said, flaring up.

'Yes, I do. She's keeping a close eye on them, and we need to get along for the sake of this school!'

Cheeks flushed red in fury, Ginny opened her mouth to retort but Harry interrupted. 'Hermione's right, Gin. If we don't make an effort everything we did last year would have been for nothing. Everyone we lost died fighting for equality. It's what they wanted.'

'Exactly,' Hermione nodded in agreement. 'We're still on your side Ginny.'

'I guess you're right. I'll see you later,' she muttered, and with that she stood up and walked briskly out of the hall.

'Should I go after her?' Harry looked uncertain.

'Leave her be. She'll come round, it must be hard for her,' Hermione answered reasonably.

'I just don't know how I can help,' he frowned.

'Just be there for her. Like you have all summer.'

'Okay,' he nodded. 'What's your first lesson?'

'dTransfiguration. Yours?'

'Transfiguration!'

'Brilliant!' Hermione said happily.

They finished their breakfast and made their way to Professor McGonagall's room. As they approached the classroom, Hermione spied Ginny standing outside the door staring into space.

'Talk to her,' Hermione whispered to Harry.

'I thought you said-'

'Go!' She hissed and nudged him sharply in the ribs.

'Ow!' He threw her an indignant glare but made his way towards Ginny, who had snapped out of her daydream at Harry's yelp. Hermione watched as Harry muttered something to her and held his arms out, relieved when she accepted his hug.

'Are you okay Gin?' She asked gently, as she walked over to the pair.

'I'm okay,' she nodded. 'I had some time to think and I realised that you're both right. Fred wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable. And I'm not allowing that ferret Malfoy to ruin my year.'

'Good for you!' Hermione said brightly.

'See, we're always right,' Harry teased.

'Hermione maybe,' Ginny grinned.

'Absolutely!' Hermione agreed, giggling.

'Good morning class,' Professor McGonagall had opened her classroom door and was smiling at her students warmly. 'Make your way in please.'

Hermione eagerly sat herself down next to Harry, and was pleased to spy her other fellow Gryffindors perching themselves down at their desks.

'Have any of you Slytherins seen Draco Malfoy this morning?'

Professor McGonagall's question snapped Hermione out of her daydream, and she looked behind her curiously, noting Malfoy's usual seat was indeed empty.

'He's at the hospital wing Professor, said he didn't feel well,' Theodore Nott answered.

'Very well,' her lips were pursed in a tight, white line, and Hermione caught a flash of annoyance in her stern eyes. 'Let's begin.'

Hermione enjoyed her first lesson enormously. After successfully beating the rest of her class to transforming a quill into a crow in a matter a minutes, McGonagall had awarded her 10 house points for Gryffindor. She blushed as her Professor had told the class that if they were to aim for high marks in their N.E.W.T exams that they should be taking notes from her.

It ended up becoming a triumphant first day for Hermione, and after earning top marks in all of her classes, she found herself in high spirits as she made her way to Potions with Harry.

'It'll be interesting to see if Malfoy turns up this lesson,' Harry said as they entered the dungeons.

'If he has any sense he will,' she answered.

'Did you see McGonagall's face when he didn't turn up to Transfiguration?'

'Exactly.'

They came to a halt outside their classroom door, just as Professor Slughorn appeared.

'Mr Potter, Miss Granger! How delightful it is to welcome you two back!' His face had broken into a cheerful grin.

'And the rest of us?' Seamus Finnigan rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed.

'Come in, come in!' Slughorn waved cheerily at the class and they followed his lead.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny took a table to themselves and settled down.

'Now I'm absolutely delighted to see that the majority of you have chosen to re take your final N.E.W.T year,' Slughorn began. 'I believe each and every one of you will do exceptionally well this year if you all do as you're told!' He chuckled.

His laughter was interrupted however, as the classroom door opened with a loud bang and Draco Malfoy entered the room, scowling as he made his way to his seat.

'Ah Mr Malfoy! Thank you for joining us!' Slughorn beamed.

'Sorry I'm late,' Malfoy muttered, avoiding eye contact as he sat next to Nott and Zabini.

'That's quite alright! I was just explaining to the class what is needed for them to pass their N.E.W.T exams. Not that you need telling, being outstanding already!' Malfoy didn't answer, instead he stared fixedly down at his books.

'Very well!' Slughorn continued. 'Now for the next few lessons we will be learning how to brew Veritaserum. I trust you have all heard of this one.'

The class nodded, and Hermione piped up. 'Sir, isn't that a very complicated potion to brew? I've read it takes at least a month?'

'You are correct, Miss Granger. Which is why I want you all to work in pairs and you will also be completing an essay. If between yourselves you can brew an exceptional Veritaserum, you will be passing your N.E.W.T exams, no problem! Now, I want you all to get yourselves into pairs please.'

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny and sighed, knowing that there was no chance of either of them pairing themselves up with her when they had each other. All of a sudden she felt the familiar lump in her throat rising as she found herself missing Ron. She swallowed hard and looked at the other Gryffindors, realising that they had all found their own partners too. She started feeling panicky, and looked over towards the Slytherins. They had all partnered themselves up, all of them except Malfoy, who was sat by himself staring into space.

'Miss Granger, are we struggling to find a partner?' Slughorn had waddled over and Hermione felt her cheeks burning.

'Umm, I-' she stammered but Slughorn interrupted her.

'Mr Malfoy, are you without a partner too?'

Malfoy glared at Slughorn, looking as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up, which wasn't dissimilar to how Hermione was feeling. 'Yes,' he muttered.

'Well there you go! Come over here Miss Granger and you can join Mr Malfoy!'

Hermione froze. 'W,what?'

'Come and join Mr Malfoy!' Slughorn repeated.

'Sir, couldn't she just join me and Ginny?' Harry asked quickly, shooting Hermione an anxious glance.

'And leave Mr Malfoy to work by himself?' Slughorn puffed up incredulously.

'It's fine Harry,' Hermione murmured, standing up and walking reluctantly towards Malfoy's table, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

'Fabulous!' Slughorn beamed.

'Isn't it just,' Hermione muttered to herself as she placed herself down on the edge of her seat timidly, extremely aware of the three pairs of eyes on her.

The rest of the lesson flew by in a blur for Hermione, and if you'd asked her what Slughorn had spoken about after pairing her with Malfoy, for the first time she would have struggled to give you an answer. She had found herself once again lost in her thoughts, fingering the smooth scar on her neck, Bellatrix's sinister grin flashing before her eyes. She had not dared to look at Malfoy and the silence between them was deafening.

'Hermione?' Harry's voice snapped her out of her dark thoughts, and she stared at him. 'Sorry?'

'I said did you want to walk to dinner with us?'

Hermione was stunned as she was finally took in her surroundings, realising the classroom had started to clear.

'Y,yes, of course,' she stammered.

'Are you okay?' Ginny looked concerned.

'I'm fine,' she nodded, trying to seem convincing.

Hermione remained trapped in her vivid memories as they made their way to dinner. How was she supposed to work with Malfoy? He was the one person she was trying to avoid, the one person who had the power to bring back the terrible memories of the war, of her torture at the hands of his aunt, Bellatrix. She took a place at the Gryffindor table, staring at the food which had now appeared on her plate, all of a sudden feeling as if she had no appetite.

'You know you could ask Slughorn if he could change your partner?' Hermione looked at Harry, who was smiling at her gently.

'I'm fine,' she whispered.

'Okay, so have you and Malfoy decided when you're going to get together and do your homework for next lesson?'

'Homework?' Hermione gaped at him. 'What homework?'

'There's your answer,' Harry looked at Ginny and she nodded in agreement.

'What homework are you alluding to?' She asked, panic stricken.

'Slughorn told us to collect ingredients for next lesson. He read out the list in class.'

Hermione looked at him, bewildered as he produced a roll of parchment which indeed had a list of potion ingredients scrawled across it in his untidy writing.

'I.. I must have missed that,' Hermione felt her cheeks burning. 'May I copy this down?'

'Of course you can. But 'Mione can't you see? This isn't good for you,' Harry said softly.

'I'm fine,' she muttered, quickly noting down Harry's list.

'I don't know what Slughorn's thinking myself. I mean, he knows as well as anyone what Malfoy is like.'

'He didn't meant to, there was no one else to partner up with,' Hermione said, wishing he would just drop the subject.

'And what's Ron going to say? He'll go mad!' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione slammed her quill down, Parvati Patil squealing indignantly as ink flew everywhere. 'Guys, just drop it okay? I'm fine! I'll be okay! The war is over now and we have to move on. Plus Professor McGonagall wanted me to promote house unity and this is the perfect opportunity to do so!'

'Oh yeah, of course you're fine. You zone out of the rest of the lesson, miss out on the homework which is completely normal of you, and you have a scar which reminds you every day of what Bellatrix Lestrange did to you, yet you're fine that you've been paired with her nephew! Give us a break Hermione,' Ginny snapped.

'Right, that's it,' Hermione stood up.

'Where are you going?' Harry looked at her incredulously.

'To bed. I don't need to hear any of this,' she glared at the pair of them furiously.

'Come on 'Mione, ignore Ginny-'

'What?' Ginny scowled at Harry as she turned on him. Hermione took this as a distraction, turning on her heel and storming out of the hall before either of them could call her back.

She stopped as she reached the third floor, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Ginny's words were still ringing in her ears, and Bellatrix's face flashed across her mind again. She thought of Ron and how much she needed to hear his voice… A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away furiously.

'No. I've been doing so well and I can't let Draco Malfoy ruin that,' she said to herself, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before deciding on going to the Owlery to write a letter to Ron.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the Owlery deserted as she reached the top of the stairs. Shivering slightly in the cool breeze, she perched herself down on one of the benches and pulled her quill and parchment out of her bag, feeling slightly more relaxed as she wrote her letter to Ron. As she poured her heart out to Ron about Potions and how she'd been feeling, she began to feel more and more at ease. She finished her letter with a smile and stood up, trying to spy her favourite little barn owl. As she looked round she noticed a shadow appear at the door of the room, and her heart dropped as Draco Malfoy appeared.

She gaped at him, dropping her letter to the ground.

'I'll come back later,' he muttered.

'Wait,' the words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. He turned round and stared at her. 'Carry on. I'll be gone shortly,' she said boldly, surprised at her own courage.

'Thanks,' he grunted.

Hoots of the owls were the only thing breaking the silence as Hermione stooped to pick up her letter and Malfoy made his way to his owl. There was a great flapping of wings and Hermione heard Malfoy swearing as his owl flew away, hooting indignantly. She paused, looking at her own owl.

'Here,' she found herself pointing at her owl apprehensively.

Malfoy whipped round, eyes wide. His face broke into a scowl. 'I don't need your pity.'

'And I'm not offering any,' she replied coldly.

He glared at her, studying her for a second before sighing and picking up her owl. Hermione turned her back on him, selecting another owl and tying her letter to it.

'Thanks,' Hermione was startled as she heard Malfoy's quiet mutter. She turned to face him.

'No problem,' her voice was barely a whisper, and she found herself looking into his grey eyes, taken aback by the pain and the unsettling look of loss in them. He nodded at her slightly, before starting to make his way out of the room.

'Are you okay?' Once again Hermione found herself unable to control the words that were now ringing in the quiet room.

'What?' Malfoy was gaping at her in astonishment.

She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks burning. 'I asked you if you were okay. Don't ask me why as of course I didn't expect a civilised answer from you, but forgive me if I'm wrong but I think we need to at least get along for our Potions grades sakes.'

Malfoy continued staring at her, a slight frown playing across his forehead. 'Why are you talking to me?'

'Like I said, I think we need to get along for the sake of our Potions grades,' she could see him studying her, his eyes falling on the scar on her neck and she suddenly felt self conscious as they remained there.

'I ruined your life, Granger. I spent 7 years trying to do so,' he spoke slowly.

'I know you did,' she glared at him. 'And many will think of me as a fool for even considering keeping our partnership in Potions.'

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Why don't you walk away then?'

'Because I will not have my grades ruined because of you. Or my reputation as Head Girl of this school,' she watched as he turned his back on her, looking out to the grounds. 'And I don't think you're the same person as you were all those years,' she added softly.

He frowned down at the lake. 'I don't know who I am anymore.'

Hermione paused, then cautiously walked over to where he was stood, joining him in looking out to the now dark, haunted looking grounds. 'That's for you to work out.'

'How?' He made her jump as he raised his voice. 'People don't want to go near me. They all think I'm scum, that I caused _him_ to come back! Even the teachers are wary of me! My father is locked away in Azkaban for the rest of his life, my mother is a heart broken mess living alone. And I've got _this,'_ Hermione gasped as he pulled up his left sleeve of his robes aggressively, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm. 'Reminding me every day of what I've done!'

Silence once again rung through the room as Hermione stared at his arm, feeling slightly shaken. 'Roll down your sleeve,' she whispered, closing her eyes.

He looked at her, then quickly obeyed her words as he pulled the sleeve down. 'Still want to work with me?' He said bitterly.

'You're not the only one struggling.' Hermione said sharply. 'I lost friends in that war. Close friends, ones that I knew I could always rely on. The Weasley's lost their brother, their son. George lost his _twin._ And Teddy Lupin lost both his parents, he'll be an orphan for the rest of his life. I lost my parents, they'll never see me marry, have children. They don't even know I exist,' a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily. 'Plus I have _this,'_ mimicking his words, she gestured at the long scar on her neck. 'This will always remind me of the torture and pain I went through at the hands of your aunt, at your home. I'm constantly having nightmares and flashbacks of that day. So I know exactly how it feels to be struggling right now.'

Malfoy seemed lost for words as he watched her wipe away another tear. 'I'm sorry,' when he finally spoke he sounded shaken.

'I know none of it was your fault,' she whispered.

'It'll always feel like my fault. And I know everyone else around me believes that too. I don't know why I came back here.'

'To give yourself a second chance. To let that ambitious Slytherin in you finish his exams.'

He looked at her. 'Maybe. But I don't feel like I deserve it.'

'Prove yourself wrong then,' she said gently.

There was silence in which Hermione could hear the clock tower chiming in the distance. This seemed to awaken Malfoy out of his daydream.

'I should go,' he muttered.

'Okay,' she nodded in reply.

He turned on his heel and began to make his way out of the cold room. He paused at the doorway and looked at her. 'I'm sorry about your parents. And the scar.'

'Thank you. I am too,' she replied politely.

He gave her a small nod, then he was gone. Hermione let out a deep breath and collapsed down into a bench, not quite believing what had just happened. Had she and Malfoy really had a civil conversation? Had they both just poured their hearts out to each other? She closed her eyes and shook her head, composing herself. She had not meant to mention her scar to him, and her parents… She stood up again, feeling slightly dizzy as she made her way back to the common room. Malfoy's apology was still ringing in her ears, and she felt anxious about the way she had spoken to him, a small part of her still worried somehow that maybe he hadn't changed… And what would Harry and Ginny say when she told them? She felt guilty as she pictured Harry's incredulous expression, and Ginny's look of betrayal, coming to the very selfish conclusion that she wouldn't mention their meeting to them just yet.

Quickly muttering the password to the Fat Lady and ignoring her exclaims about the 'Golden Trio', Hermione entered the common room, anxious to find Harry and Ginny and apologise about her previous behaviour. She smiled as she spied them sat in their favourite chair by the fire, and approached them cautiously. 'Hey guys.'

'There you are! We've been worried about you!' Harry exclaimed.

'I'm sorry,' she sunk down onto the chair, relieved to see them both looking pleased to see her.

'I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean-'

'Stop,' Hermione held her hand up to silence Ginny. 'It was my fault, I shouldn't have bit your heads off. You were only looking out for me.'

'We still shouldn't have kept on at you,' Harry said. 'Besides, we know you of all people can handle Malfoy. I mean, look how you handled him in our third year,' he grinned at her.

'Yeah feel free to do that again whenever you want,' Ginny laughed.

Hermione smiled guiltily. She couldn't not tell them about what had just happened in the Owlery. 'I don't think he'll be bothering me somehow…'

'What's happened?' Harry was studying her curiously.

Hermione explained what had happened in the Owlery, how Malfoy had actually spoken to her like a human being and not something on the bottom of his shoes. As she finished speaking, she noted the angry glimmer that had appeared in Ginny's eyes.

'He's up to something, there's no way he'd have a civil conversation with _you_ and not be,' she said bitterly to Hermione.

'I'm not sure Gin… he seemed pretty genuine,' she said reasonably.

'Maybe he has changed,' said Harry, who had been frowning into space. 'But you need to be careful, 'Mione. We cannot trust him or any other Slytherin for that matter. Not for the time being anyway.'

'But that's the problem, Harry. McGonagall wants house unity. And as Head Girl I need to be promoting that. I have to give the Slytherins the benefit of the doubt.'

'Just please be careful,' Hermione could see the worry in Harry's eyes as he pleaded with her.

'I will,' she whispered, then she found herself yawning. 'I must get to bed. I'm exhausted.'

'Okay,' Harry nodded and Ginny gave her a small smile, not hiding the anxiety which had now replaced the anger in her face.

She walked up to the girls dormitory, throwing herself onto her soft four poster bed and closing the curtains round her, giving herself some privacy. Thoughts of Malfoy were still running through her head, and she replayed the image of his scared, lost looking eyes. She found herself thinking of her parents, whom she hadn't seen since that fateful day in which she had wiped their memories from them forever. She hadn't spoken about them to anyone apart from Ron briefly one night, her friends somehow knowing not to speak of them. She found herself unable to control the tears that fell as she wondered what they were doing, and how they had no idea of the daughter that would think of them every single night. As her tears fell she let out all the pain that she was desperately trying to conceal inside her, the loss of her parents, the unforgettable torture she had suffered, the friends she had lost.

When her eyes had finally dried and she was taking deep, calming breaths she sat up, walking softly to the window next to her bed and looking out to the peaceful grounds, wondering if Draco Malfoy was doing the same.

 **Thanks again to those who have read this and favourited/followed it, and thank you so much to Half Blood Raven for reviewing, it means a lot to hear your opinion! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to update I've been so busy with work and I've been itching to carry on writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione, look! Hogsmeade dates!"

Excitement surged through Hermione as Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the already filled up notice board in the Gryffindor common room. Looking eagerly at the first date, she squealed as she realised it was this coming Saturday.

"I must send an owl to Ron!" She exclaimed happily.

She rushed back up to the girl's dormitory, and to her delight she found Pigwidgeon banging excitedly on her window. She caught him mid zoom as she opened the window, eagerly opening Ron's latest letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Shop is booming, George is even talking about putting an extension on as we have too many products! Mum and Dad seem a bit better, both of them are keeping busy and Mum has found a new way of releasing her grief; on the garden gnomes!_

 _I hope you, Harry and Ginny are okay and the Professors aren't loading too much homework on you. Not that you would mind of course! I also hope that Malfoy is behaving himself, if I hear otherwise I will be straight there with some of the botched up sweets that George hasn't managed to throw out yet._

 _Miss you,_

 _Ron_

Hermione smiled as she read Ron's last sentence, not putting it past him to send some faulty Nosebleed Nougats in Malfoy's direction. She hurriedly wrote her reply, detailing the first Hogsmeade visit in a few days, and assuring him everything was okay with her, Harry and Ginny. After bribing and catching Pig with Owl Treats, Hermione tied her letter to him and sent him off on his way back to Ron. She smiled happily to herself at the thought of seeing Ron again, and made her way back downstairs to meet Ginny and walk to dinner.

The past two weeks had flown by for Hermione, who had buried herself in work and Head Girl duties. She found herself almost beside herself with excitement as Ginny chatted away to her, realising that in just two days she would be reunited with Ron again.

"Harry! Have you heard?" Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice as Hermione threw herself down on the bench next to him, grinning.

"Has McGonagall arranged extra homework for you?" He rolled his eyes.

"No!" She nudged him playfully. "There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend. It means we can see Ron!"

Harry's face brightened. "That's brilliant!"

"I know!" Hermione helped herself to the food in front of her happily, feeling considerably more cheerful than she had been the past two weeks.

As she looked up from her plate of food she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was sat in silence, his face resting on his palm and he looked as if he was miles away whilst Zabini and Nott chatted animatedly next to him. He caught her eyes and held her gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back down at his empty plate.

Malfoy had barely spoken two words to Hermione since their encounter in the Owlery. She had been left to do the Potions homework by herself, and in lessons he had joined in with Nott and Zabini's conversations, leaving her to work on her own in silence. He had looked almost embarrassed the first time she had come face to face with him since seeing him in the Owlery, and Hermione had known not to dare bring it up. She was however, growing sick of working by herself, with Professor Slughorn too preoccupied with Harry and too fond of Malfoy to notice her working solo. She knew Malfoy had issues, just like herself. But she was growing angrier and angrier with every lesson, her Head Girl pride starting to wear off.

She finished her dinner and left the hall on her own, deciding on spending an evening doing homework by herself in the dormitory. As she entered the cosy common room, she noted how, just as she'd predicted, the students weren't taking too much notice of her now. A feeling of relief washed over her as she walked up to the dormitory, realising that she hadn't enjoyed her new found fame much at all.

Pigwidgeon was whizzing round the dormitory as she entered the room, and Hermione found she wasn't alone. Parvati Patil was sat miserably on her bed, looking through an old, fat book.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Are you okay?"

Parvati looked up at her and Hermione could see the tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke. "Just looking through an old photo album Lavender gave me."

"Oh..." She said softly. "I'm sorry Parvati."

"She didn't deserve it what happened to her."

"Of course she didn't. She was a beautiful person. Inside and out."

Parvati nodded, sniffing. "She was."

"She wouldn't want you miserable. She'd want you giggling and gossiping away, just like she did," Hermione smiled at her gently.

"She did do a lot of that," she nodded, smiling slightly through her tears.

"You both did," Hermione laughed.

"We had some good times. Thank you, Hermione."

"Hey, there's no need to thank me. Just try and remember Lavender with happy memories. I think she would have liked that."

"She would," Parvati agreed, and smiled down at the photo album on her lap, before putting it in the drawer next to her bed. "I'm going to go and meet Neville and Seamus. You're welcome to join us?"

"Thanks Parvati, but I was going to do some homework and have an early night."

"Typical Hermione Granger," she smiled, before exiting the dormitory.

Hermione grabbed Pigwidgeon who was swinging cheerfully from the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room, and took the letter he was holding.

 _Hermione,_

 _That's brilliant news about Hogsmeade! I'll be sure to come along, how does half past two in the Three Broomsticks sound?_

 _Ron._

Hermione smiled happily as she replied a definite yes to Ron, and tied the letter back on Pig. She managed to get her homework done quickly, perhaps it was something to do with the excitement once again surging through her about Saturday, and she found herself in bed before anyone else that night.

The next day passed quickly and before she knew it, Hermione was walking alongside Harry and Ginny, chatting happily as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. She felt slightly nervous as they opened the old door to the building, spying Ron's untidy red hair straight away. She pointed him out to Harry and Ginny, and they joined him at his table.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione said shyly.

"'Mione!" He jumped up out of his seat and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yeah never mind us, I'm only your sister and he's only your best friend," Ginny said sarcastically, laughing as Ron pulled her into a hug too.

"I ordered you guys Butterbeers," Ron pointed to the pints on the table as they all sat down.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, really well actually! The shop is a blast," He replied enthusiastically.

"Have you bought any samples?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course I have, what do you take me for?" Ron grinned as he placed a pile of sweets and all sorts of colourful objects on the table in front of them.

"'Grow your own warts kit'? Excellent," Ginny smirked mischievously before quickly adding. "Just for fun, obviously," as she caught Hermione's glare.

"Figured Hermione could slip some of that in Malfoy's pumpkin juice, seeing as they're partners now," Ron said darkly.

"Honestly Ronald he doesn't even talk to me!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what Ginny told me,"

"What?" Hermione turned on Ginny, who sipped her Butterbeer innocently. " _What have you said?!"_

She sighed. "I told him about what happened in the Owlery. Someone had to!"

"A bloody good job you did too!" Ron's eyes flashed angrily. "When were you going to tell me?"

"To be honest I wasn't as you would have only gone in all guns blazing and done something stupid. There's nothing to tell, he's not said a word to me since!"

"He better not!" He said aggressively.

"It's true mate, he's left her alone, he's left all of us alone. I don't think he's the same git as he has been all these years," Harry said reasonably.

"Thank you Harry!" Hermione nodded appreciatively at him.

"But I'm not saying I won't be keeping an eye on him though," he added quickly as Ginny threw him a glare.

"Maybe he has changed. But I'd never trust a Malfoy," Ron said bitterly.

"Wouldn't you rather he was civil to me than a bully?" Hermione snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Ginny quickly interrupted. "I think me and Harry should give you two some time alone maybe," she nudged Harry.

"Yeah good idea," he said hastily. "Meet you two in an hour at Honeydukes?"

"Fine," Ron muttered, his cheeks a deep red.

Hermione watched them leave hurriedly, all of a sudden feeling very sad. She had been looking forward to this moment with Ron for weeks, yet within in the space of fifteen minutes they were bickering?

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well that's a way to drive your friends away."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have snapped."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have got so angry. It's just since Fred…" His voice trailed off.

"It's okay. I will be careful around Malfoy. I don't trust him either, but I'm Head Girl now, I have to be civil."

"Okay," he nodded, still looking a bit apprehensive.

"How are you doing anyway? With Fred…"

"I'm fine," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah really. How's Ernie McMillan been as a Head Boy then?"

Hermione frowned as he changed the subject. "He's been okay. A bit bossy as you can imagine."

"Sounds like Ernie," he grinned. "It has been weird not going back."

"It's not too late," Hermione prompted.

Ron's eyes widened. "Are you mad? I love working in the shop!"

"It was just a suggestion," Hermione muttered, looking down at her Butterbeer.

"I know. I know you're worried," Ron took her hand. "And I know you've been missing me. But this is what I want to do."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, squeezing his hand.

The hour they had together passed quickly, and Hermione felt a lump in her throat as they went to find Harry and Ginny in Honeydukes. She was aware of the witches and wizards staring as they walked through the pretty little village, muttering amongst themselves in hushed tones. She also noted the cheery atmosphere of the villagers, of which Hermione hadn't seen since her fourth year. As they reached Honeydukes, Hermione spotted a notice on the door advertising a Christmas fair they would be doing, promoting their new stock for the season.

 **Wanting to try some exciting, new flavours? Wanting to treat your families and friends this Christmas? Then look no further as our Christmas fair will be taking place on December 18** **th** **10am-5pm! Come along for our most adventurous, exciting products yet!**

"Advertising early, aren't they?" Ron commented.

Hermione smiled, wondering what Ambrosius Flume and his wife could have possibly come up with next. As they entered the shop they were met with crowds of students (particularly third years) queuing to pay for their sweets, Flume and his wife looking flustered but jolly behind the counters. They looked around the cramped, busy shop for a while before spotting Ginny's red hair by the Fizzing Whizzbees.

"Hey guys!" She grinned at them, holding up a bag bulging full of sweets. "I hope you've stopped bickering?"

"Of course we have," Ron smiled and put his arm around Hermione.

"Good! Have you seen Harry? I think I lost him by the Acid Pops."

"No we haven't. Let's go have a look." Hermione answered.

It took them ten minutes to find Harry, who was wedged in the corner of the shop looking very disgruntled.

"I've been trying to get out of here for a good fifteen minutes," he said irritably as he pushed past some fourth years to get to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione laughed as she made her way through another crowd and towards the door.

The peaceful atmosphere of the village hit Hermione as she left the chaos that was Honeydukes.

"Well that was quite something," Ginny commented, running a hand through her hair. "I've never seen it so busy!"

"It's because the war has ended. Everyone feels safe enough to go outside and enjoy themselves again," said Hermione.

"I don't know, I didn't feel safe in there," Harry said darkly.

"Well it'll be worth it when I share these out later," Ginny held up her bag of sweets before squeezing it into her hand bag.

"Definitely," Hermione beamed.

"For you lot maybe," Ron said enviously.

"Aw is poor ickle Ron jealous because he wants some sweeties?" Ginny reached inside her bag and threw him a sweet. "Here!"

"Cockroach Clusters? No thanks," Ron threw it back at her disgusted, whilst she giggled. "I hate to say it guys, but I'm going to have to make a move."

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Can you not stay a little longer?"

"I said I'd help George out with some shop stuff and he'd kill me if I didn't turn up. I'm sorry 'Mione," Ron said, looking at her wistfully.

She sighed. "It's okay. It's been good to just spent a couple of hours with you."

Ron pulled her into a hug, kissing her softly. "I'll see you again soon. I promise," he whispered.

"Say hello to the family from us. Give mum a hug from me," Ginny said as Ron turned to her.

"Of course I will."

"Take it easy, mate. Remember if you ever want to send any free samples in the post you know where I am," Harry grinned.

"Of course," Ron snickered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Bye Hermione," She felt herself pulled into Ron's arms again as he gave her another quick hug.

"Please send me an owl later and let me know you're okay," she said anxiously.

"Of course. I'll see you soon. Bye guys," and he apparated with one quick pop.

Hermione blinked back her tears as she made her way back to the castle with Harry and Ginny, listening in half heartedly as they chatted away.

"You okay 'Mione? You've barely said a word since Ron left," Harry said.

"I'm fine. Just don't like saying goodbye," she said quietly.

"It'll be okay. The next visit is only in a few weeks," Ginny replied gently.

"I know. I'm just being silly," Hermione sighed.

They reached the castle and joined in with the other students; many of which were clutching bags full of sweets and products from Zonko's Joke Shop, as they made their way back through the entrance hall.

"Are you coming to the common room with us? There will be sweets involved," Ginny promised, gesturing to her bag.

"I was actually thinking of going to the library," Hermione said, feeling as if she wanted some peace and quiet, and doing nothing more than curling up with a good book.

"Should we be surprised?" Harry rolled his eyes whilst Ginny grinned.

Hermione smiled at them. "I might see you at dinner then? If you aren't full from all those sweets."

"We'll be there," Ginny promised.

Waving Harry and Ginny goodbye, Hermione eagerly made her way to the library, hoping her favourite chair tucked away in the corner by the fire hadn't been taken. As she entered, Madam Pince waved and smiled at her warmly, knowing full well Hermione wasn't about to bring her any trouble. She was pleased to find her seat unoccupied, and was surprised to find herself alone with the strict librarian. She sat down and searched her bag for her book, realising with a pang of disappointment that she'd left it in her dormitory. Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering. "Typical," as she stood up and went to see if the library had a copy.

She was searching along a bookcase for the surname 'Hoggard', when she all of a sudden felt as if she wasn't alone. She tore her eyes away from the books in front of her and turned to face her new found company, finding herself staring into a pair of cool, silver eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Malfoy muttered.

"It's okay," Hermione said shakily. She studied him, noting the dark circles under his eyes and how his cheekbones seemed even more pronounced than ever. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," he grunted.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"I know."

There was a small silence, in which Hermione remembered her fury at him for not taking any responsibility for their homework, and Ron's fury at him talking to her.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me," she smiled nervously.

"Not today," Hermione was taken aback when he gave her a small smile in return, realising that it wasn't only the first time he'd smiled at her, but probably the first time she'd seen him smile properly since the start of the year.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well it's a library, Granger. So probably looking for a book," he said sarcastically, and Hermione saw a glimpse of the old Malfoy she despised.

"So you've finally decided to help out with our Potions work then?" She retorted.

The sarcasm in his face faded. "I thought so," Hermione said coldly.

"What's the point? No teacher is going to want to pass me this year," he said bitterly.

"Are you joking?" Hermione gaped at him. "Slughorn loves you! So much so that he's not even noticed me struggling on my own this year! And McGonagall wouldn't have given you the chance to come back this year if they were just going to fail you! So stop being so _pathetic_ and maybe you'll be able to get the grades you deserve!"

"You seem to be the only person who thinks that."

"The only person who is stopping you is yourself. No one else gives a damn what grades you're going to get. This isn't the Draco Malfoy I grew up with and despised, and to be perfectly honest it is getting quite unnerving,"

Malfoy stared at her. "I'm not that person anymore. I've seen too much, been part of too much to even think about being that person again."

"You need to try and move on from all of that. That is the past now, only you can make yourself a better and brighter future."

"Like you are?" His eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen you in class, touching that scar on your neck. And I've seen you when you're with Potter and the Weasley girl. You look lost."

Hermione found herself touching her neck self consciously. "That's for me to sort out by myself," she whispered.

"Maybe that's our problems. We're both trying to sort things out on our own."

"I have Ron," Hermione said hotly.

Malfoy's face darkened. "And where is the weasel now then?"

" _Ron_ is helping out his brother in his shop. The one that lost his twin," She snapped furiously. "Not that I have to answer that to you. And I'm fact, maybe I was wrong. Maybe you still are the same foul git I've known all these years."

"I'm _not_ that person anymore," Malfoy raised his voice angrily.

"Will you _please_ keep it down! Or carry on your conversation somewhere else!" Madam Pince was eye them both irritably.

"Sorry Madam, we'll keep it down from now on," Hermione replied anxiously whilst Malfoy rolled his eyes. She turned on him. "See now look what you've done!"

"Oh shut it Granger, just because you got told off by your library friend."

"And you aren't the same person anymore?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is everyone thinks I'm this evil Death Eater who they mustn't get on the wrong side of. I'm sick of people avoiding me, staring at me. I'm sick of the memories of what I've seen going round and round my head."

"Then prove them wrong! Stop moping about and prove everyone wrong. You need to pick yourself up, you look awful. And as for the memories… I get them too," she said softly.

"How do you cope with them?"

"I just try and shut my mind off from them. Not healthy I know."

Malfoy didn't answer, instead he stared into space, deep in thought. Hermione studied him, realising how unwell he looked. He had lost a lot of weight, and the dark shadows under his eyes contrasted with his extremely pale face.

"Maybe there is a way you could prove to me how much you've changed." She said gently.

"And how is that?" He frowned.

"You can help me with our Potions work."

"What?"

"You heard. You can meet me in Slughorn's room at 7pm tomorrow."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Fine," Malfoy sighed. "But can you not say anything to anyone about this? Blaise and Theo are the only two people who have actually stuck by me this year, and I don't want to risk losing them."

Hermione frowned. "They still dislike muggle borns, do they? After all that's happened?"

"They're stuck in their ways."

"Well their 'ways' is what caused the war in the first place."

"I know, I know. Please?"

She sighed. "Fine. But I don't like it, and I'm not lying to Ron, Harry or Ginny."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow at 7pm then."

"Fine," Malfoy said, reluctantly.

"And you better not be late!"

"'Course not," he threw her the smallest hint of a smile, before turning on his heel and walking out of the library.

Hermione shook her head to herself before grabbing her bag and making her way slowly to dinner, completely lost in her thoughts.

"So much for staying away from him…" a small voice piped up in the back of her mind.

"It's for both our own goods," she answered the voice crossly. "We can both get our potions work done."

"Hermione!"

Ernie McMillan was stood outside the entrance hall with Justin Finch Fletchley, waving enthusiastically at her.

"Hello Ernie," she smiled at him.

"Are you okay? You look lost."

"Just a bit tired."

"Well I was just checking to see if there was anything you needed to discuss?"

"No, nothing at the moment!"

"Okay, well I've been a bit concerned about the Slytherins."

"What? Why?" Hermione frowned.

"Well Malfoy, Nott and Zabini always look like they're up to no good. And I caught Nott jinxing a first year Hufflepuff earlier."

"You did?"

"I did," Ernie puffed his chest up importantly. "I'm afraid that we're going to have to keep a close eye on those three. I will be going to McGonagall if I see anything else of the sort."

"O,okay," Hermione stammered.

"Are you sure you're okay? You really don't seem yourself," Ernie was studying her looking slightly curious.

"I'm fine," she nodded trying to look convincing. "I must go, I said I'd see Harry and Ginny at dinner and I don't want to miss them."

"Okay. See you around," Ernie was still studying her as she waved goodbye to him and Justin.

Hermione walked slowly into the hall, Ernie's words still ringing in her ears. Was Malfoy joining in with their behaviour? Had he not changed after all? She felt her face burning slightly, feeling both foolish and anxious that he was the same person after all.

"'Mione!" Ginny grinned at her as she took a seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table.

"You've got room for dinner then," she smiled.

"We didn't eat the sweets after all. Thought we'd wait until you were with us."

"Thanks guys,"

"How was the library? Did you catch up on your reading?" Harry asked her.

"It was okay. Interesting," Hermione answered, staring down at her food.

"Well you missed out on Seamus almost knocking Dean with an exploding school book," Ginny grinned.

"How on earth did he manage that?!" Hermione gasped.

"They'd been to Zonko's. Turns out they're trying to compete with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Harry snickered.

"Fat chance of that," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well how many of these books are around?! I'm going to have to confiscate them," Hermione said anxiously.

"Chill out 'Mione, it'll all blow over in 5 minutes when people have grown bored of them!" Harry grinned.

"And what if they don't? I'm going to have to inform Professor McGonagall of this, it's my job as Head Girl."

"Someone sounds like Percy," Ginny smirked.

"Don't be so silly," Hermione said crossly. "Anyway I have far more important things to discuss with you both."

"Like what?" Harry looked curious.

"Like the fact that I bumped into Malfoy in the library. And I've managed to persuade him to help me out with our Potions work."

"You what?" Ginny gasped.

"I know," Hermione nodded. "I couldn't quite believe it myself." And she went on to tell them all about their discussion in the library, finally ending on what Ernie had told her before dinner.

"I'm not sure I like this," Harry looked uncertain. "What if he is up to something? I mean he's still hanging around idiots like Zabini and Nott, and if they're cursing first years then I'm sure Malfoy's not going to refuse given the chance."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Hermione sighed.

"So are you still going to go tomorrow?"

"I'll have to. But if I catch any hint of anything suspicious I will be going straight to McGonagall."

"Good idea," Harry agreed.

"And Ginny, could you kindly not say a word to Ron about this please? I would rather explain things myself."

"Fine," Ginny rolled her eyes. "But please be careful."

"Of course I will."

When they were full and yawning sleepily, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way back to the common room. As they walked wearily up the third floor staircase, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott appeared at the top of the stairs, all three of them talking in hushed tones, stopping once they spotted their company.

"Please don't stop on our account," Ginny said loudly, ignoring Hermione's sharp nudge to the ribs.

"So you can listen in on our business? No thanks, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he could retort, scowling at Malfoy in disbelief.

"See what I mean Hermione? He hasn't changed, not one bit!" Ginny said angrily as they carried on their walk to the common room.

"I just don't understand. If you'd seen him earlier or even the other week in the Owlery, he was a completely different person! Even you noticed how quiet he was, Harry!"

"I know. And that was the first time he's made any sort of comment to us this year. But I don't like the thought of you alone with him in the dungeons," Harry said seriously.

"I will be fine," Hermione promised, as they walked through the portrait hole and sat themselves down in the common room in front of the fire. She noticed a couple of the students hurriedly disappearing with suspicious looking products hidden in their arms and how the room had quietened significantly since they'd entered. She sighed, feeling too tired to deal with students and their new Zonko's toys.

"Maybe we should go with you tomorrow," Harry broke the silence, frowning into the flames of the cosy fire.

"Don't be so foolish, Harry." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust him!" Ginny said.

"What is it we told you just weeks ago, Gin? That our friends and family died fighting for equality. We need to be civil to them! Otherwise this stupid conflict will never end! Besides, I think it's all show on Malfoy's part. He didn't want Zabini or Nott knowing about us working together tomorrow. He said they're the only friends he has left."

Ginny paused and looked at Harry who shrugged. "I'm staying out of this one. But I trust Hermione's judgement, and I think you need to too."

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"Fine," Ginny sighed. "What you said does make sense. But if you don't come back by 9 tomorrow evening, I will be coming to find you myself."

"That's fine by me. Now I must go and see if Ron has written to me," she stood up. "See you two in the morning?"

"Night 'Mione."

She made her way to the dormitory, and opened the door gently, worried about Pigwidgeon possibly zooming into it. She could hear his excited little hoots and followed them to her four poster bed, where he had wrapped himself round the curtains.

"Foolish little creature," Hermione smiled as she freed him, taking the letter he was clutching.

 _Hermione,_

 _Just writing to say that I'm home safe. Thank you for today, was great seeing you, Harry and Ginny. I'm sorry for leaving so early, I didn't want to. Make sure you Owl me the next Hogsmeade date and I'll be sure to see you then._

 _Ron._

Hermione quickly wrote her reply detailing the next date, then fought to catch Pig who was zooming round and round the room happily. She threw an owl treat on the ground and grabbed him just as he swallowed his last mouthful, watching as he sped out of the window clutching her letter. She undressed and climbed into her bed which looked particularly inviting tonight, and pulled out the book that she had intended to read in the library. Malfoy's face flashed before her eyes and she remembered the almost haunted look it had to it, and the tiredness in his eyes. She wondered what his intentions towards her were, hoping that there was nothing sinister involved. Sighing, she realised that things were a lot easier when he did nothing more than insult her.

She thought of Ron and how they'd ended up bickering within minutes of reuniting. Arguing was something they'd always done, right from their first year at Hogwarts. However, she hadn't expected it today, after being away from each other for weeks. She had worried when he'd announced that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. She had given up pleading with him to return and get his grades, but had always thought that maybe he'd end up changing his mind at the last minute. This was something they had argued about a few times, with Hermione always relenting after realising how important it was to him. The distance was something Hermione hadn't really thought about until she had left for Hogwarts, always thinking that herself and Ron would get through anything together. But she was worried that cracks were starting to show… She thought about how he wouldn't talk about Fred, realising she was equally as guilty by not discussing her parents with him. Weren't couples meant to discuss everything with each other? Harry and Ginny did…

Hermione shook her head, ridding the thoughts from her mind. She loved Ron, she had loved Ron since first year, and they had been through everything together. She yawned, blaming her worries on the tiredness that was now overcoming her. She shut her book and put it away, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

 **Thank you so much to those who favourited/followed this and thank you to my reviewers, you know who you are! :) means a lot to know you are reading this :) I will try and update as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a long, difficult day of lessons, all Hermione wanted to do was curl up in front of a fire and relax. She sighed as she put her fork down, swallowing the last of the delicious, but very sickly treacle tart she had been treated to by the school house elves for pudding.

"Are you sure you don't want me and Harry to come to the dungeons with you? We could work on our own project!"

Hermione looked at Ginny, trying to bite back a smile. "Work on your project or stare daggers at Malfoy?"

"Maybe a bit of both," Ginny shrugged.

"Seriously you both need to relax. I'll be fine. I'm sure Slughorn will popping in and out also."

Harry snorted. "Fat lot of good he'll do, he practically worships Malfoy!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I don't think you can say much on that matter!"

"Well I am 'The Boy Who Lived' after all," Harry grinned at her, ducking as she swatted at him.

"Guys this isn't funny! What if Zabini and Nott are there?" Ginny looked anxious.

"Then I'll deal with that when it comes to it," Hermione said simply.

"She'll be fine, Gin," Harry said gently.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. But I will be coming to find you if you aren't back by 9. I don't care about breaking any rules."

"Well if I catch you out of bed after curfew then I will have to give you a detention," Hermione grinned at her.

"Fine by me," Ginny said stubbornly.

"I suppose I better get to the dungeons," Hermione said as she glanced at her watch.

"I mean it, 'Mione, 9pm sharp I will be coming to find you."

"Stop being so silly Ginny. I'll be fine," she flashed them a smile and departed for the dungeons.

As Hermione walked out of the hall she spotted a very stern looking Ernie McMillan talking to Hannah Abbott, and quickly mingled in with the other students, praying he wouldn't see her. Walking briskly to the dungeons, she shook her head at her foolishness, knowing that it wasn't the right attitude to have as Head Girl, but also knowing that Ernie would have wanted to have another meeting about misbehaving students, and possibly exploding school books.

Hermione reached Slughorn's room and knocked on the door before entering. Silence followed so she opened the door slowly and cautiously. There was no one in sight, with only the strange looking objects in glass jars illuminating the cold, dark classroom. She sighed and sat herself down at the desk she shared with the Slytherins, deciding to allow Malfoy five minutes to be late.

The door opened with a creak, and Hermione was relieved when Malfoy entered alone.

"You're late," she said accusingly.

He looked at his watch. "By two minutes, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Two minutes is still late."

"You're lucky I turned up at all."

"No, _you're_ lucky you turned up. You may have found yourself with a generous amount of detentions if not," she smiled sweetly at him.

"You can't do that."

She brandished the shiny badge on her robes. "Can't I?"

"Let's just get this over with," Malfoy scowled.

"I wanted a word with you first," Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?"

"What on earth was that about yesterday with Ginny? And what are you and your friends up to?"

"Firstly the Weasley girl started that, and secondly what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Malfoy snapped.

"Yes maybe, but you didn't have to react and you did all shut up pretty quickly when we all turned up. If you're all planning something and that's the reason why you've been civil towards me then you can get lost now as I don't want my time wasted," Hermione looked sternly into his eyes.

"We're not planning anything." Malfoy said quietly.

"Then why did you all act so shifty? And why is Ernie McMillan telling me that your friends have been jinxing first years?"

"Because we were discussing private matters that we didn't want the whole school to hear about. Nothing dodgy. And that first year was nothing to do with me. There's me thinking you were actually giving me a chance to prove myself. How wrong was I," he laughed bitterly.

"Well can you blame me?! What am I supposed to think when I hear Ernie say things like that?!"

"McMillan would report a Slytherin if they didn't have their shoe laces tied up. But you believe what you want to believe. I'm done here," Malfoy stood up and started gathering his stuff together, leaving Hermione gaping at him.

"I'll see you around," he opened the classroom door.

"Wait!" Hermione called out to him quickly, relieved when he stopped and turned to face her. "Don't go. I'm sorry, but after the way you snapped at Ginny yesterday and hearing Ernie's worries I didn't know what to think! But please don't let this ruin your chance to get your Potions grade. And I'm willing to give you a chance, of course I am."

Malfoy looked at her. "You are?"

"Yes. Please just come and sit down."

He hesitated before sighing. "Fine."

They worked in silence for well over an hour, occasionally speaking to give each other instructions. Hermione found herself pleasantly surprised at Malfoy's potion making, realising why he was close to her in being top of their year. Most surprising however, was how well they worked together as a team, both being completely in sync with the other.

"What?" Malfoy spoke as he noticed Hermione watching him, a small smile creeping across her face.

"It's just a year ago I would never have thought I would be sat here next to you actually working with you," she shook her head in disbelief.

"It is… different," he admitted.

"You're brilliant at Potions. As much as I hate to say it."

"It's always been something I enjoyed."

"I guess I never really noticed."

"I don't blame you. I have been a git to you since the first time we met."

"You have," Hermione agreed.

"I'm sorry. I want to make up for the things I did to you."

"But why?"

"The war has made me see things differently. I want to change my life, put all of the bad things in the past. Not that the memories help," his face darkened.

"I know what you mean," Hermione said softly.

Malfoy's eyes went to the scar on her neck again. "What my aunt did to you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she whispered.

"I wish she hadn't done it. I wish I could have stopped her."

"So you could lose your life? I don't think so."

"Sometimes I wish I had…" Malfoy stared hard at the cauldron in front of them.

"You don't mean that."

"Maybe not. But when I'm feeling particularly lost, I do."

"People will start to realise you've changed. Just give them time."

"Have you?"

"Maybe. I haven't made my mind up yet," Hermione studied him..

"I don't blame you."

"Just carry on doing what you're doing now, and maybe I will."

"Thank you," he nodded.

"And if you ever want to talk, about _anything._ I'm here."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "You are?"

"I am."

"Thank you."

Hermione nodded. "You must have seen some terrible things," she said gently.

"I have. Things that I would never ever want to wish on anyone. I wake up in the night and see them, clear as day, right before my eyes. I could never show my fear though. I had to act like I was amused, impressed. I couldn't show my fear or horror, otherwise it may have been me next."

"That must have been awful."

He nodded, and Hermione could see a flicker of fear in his eyes. "It was like something you'd see in your nightmares. And I do. Every night. Seeing this on my arm doesn't help the matter either," he rolled up his left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm, which looked as menacing as ever. Hermione shuddered. "Sometimes I wish I could just hex it off. Believe me, I have looked up many ways of getting rid of it. I wish I could just scratch it off, I hate seeing it every time I roll my sleeve up. I hate it."

"I can imagine that is difficult. But please don't do anything stupid to your arm. And as for the memories you just have to believe they will fade in time."

"Like yours have?" He raised his eyebrows.

"They had. Then I came back here," she smiled sadly.

"I can't imagine how terrible it was for you."

Hermione paused, unsure about speaking about something she had tried so hard to block out of her mind for the past few weeks. "It was. It was like nothing you could ever imagine, and I never thought the pain would stop. I thought that that was it, that would be how I would die. Whilst the curse was burning me I wished I would die," Hermione stared darkly at her hands.

"I could hear you. I heard your screams. I remember willing them to stop but she kept throwing that curse at you, over and over."

"I remember when the pain finally stopped I wondered if I was dead. I felt so weak, so drained. Then she held the knife to my throat," Hermione's hand went to her neck, touching the smooth piece of skin, and she shuddered. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," she whispered.

"I understand," Malfoy nodded.

Hermione closed her eyes, blocking out the images of Bellatrix in her head fiercely. She hadn't spoken about what had happened to her for such a long time, not even to Ron. But she found Malfoy easy to talk to, and this was something that surprised her greatly.

"Maybe we should call it a day," she finally said, closing her Potions book.

"Really?" Malfoy looked surprised. "Did I really just hear you say that?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes you did. Even I get tired of working eventually."

"I hope I haven't caused this," he frowned.

"No. I should talk about my issues really, it's just tough admitting that it affects me more than I let on."

"I know what you mean," Malfoy nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for listening to me rambling on," she said gratefully.

"It's okay."

"I do think that will need to do this again though. I am worried we're a little behind," she said anxiously, gesturing to the cauldron in front of them.

"Of course you are," he rolled his eyes. "But okay. When?"

"How about Friday, same time, same place?"

"Okay," Malfoy looked reluctant.

"If you want your Potions grade then this is how you're going to get it," Hermione said sternly. "And I'm not losing out because you can't be bothered."

"There's the Granger I know," Malfoy groaned. "Fine."

"And you and your idiot friends better leave Harry and Ginny alone too. And first year students for that matter," she glared at him.

"If Weasley or Potter provoke me like last time then I can't promise anything. And the first year was nothing to do with me like I said earlier."

"You are so irritating."

"Says you," He flashed her a small grin.

"Come on, you better get back to your common room. Otherwise I'll be putting you in detention for being out after curfew," she smirked as he scowled at her, but got up from his seat and made his way to the door.

"See you around Granger," he stopped before leaving the room.

"Goodbye Malfoy," she nodded at him and he departed.

Hermione found herself once again totally preoccupied with her thoughts as she made her way back to the common room. She thought about how easy it had been to open up to Malfoy about her problems, and how it had appeared that he felt the same about her. She wondered why it had been so easy to open up to him but not Ron or even Harry, who had both been through their fair shares of traumatic events. Maybe it was because he was struggling like she was…

After giving a stern telling off to a couple of third year Ravenclaws; who had found it funny to set off exploding school books in the fourth floor corridor sending Argus Filch into hysterics, Hermione found herself exhausted as she finally climbed through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room, making a vast note to herself to ban any sort of exploding objects from Zonko's.

"Hermione!" Ginny practically pounced on her as she entered the common room, causing a group of second year students to look up from their suspicious looking huddle. "You're back! Are you okay? Do I need to spike Malfoy's pumpkin juice with Grow Your Own Warts solution?"

"Relax, I'm fine Ginny. And no you most certainly won't do that!"

"Oh," Ginny looked disappointed as they joined Harry in front of the fire.

"Well? Any news?" Harry said as they sat down, looking curious.

"Nothing to report, no," Hermione yawned, feeling shattered.

"So you didn't find out what they were talking about yesterday?"

"No, and to be perfectly honest I don't think he would be likely to tell me anything they discuss."

"I suppose…"

"But I don't think he'll be giving you too much bother. He said he only did yesterday because you started it, Gin," Hermione turned to Ginny.

"How mature of him," Ginny said sarcastically.

"What I mean is, I think we should just leave them be. But I will be keeping a close eye on them."

"Sounds fair," Harry nodded in agreement.

"To be honest I do feel a bit sorry for Malfoy," Hermione admitted.

"Are you joking?" Ginny gaped at her. "Please don't tell me you're falling for his 'poor little me' act?"

"It's not an act, Ginny. He's genuine."

She snorted. "Draco Malfoy and genuine are not words I would associate with each other."

"Well maybe in time you'll see what I mean," Hermione sighed.

"I'm willing to go with that," Ginny nodded. "But I will never forgive him."

"Well that's up to you. Harry? What are your thoughts on the matter?" She turned to face her friend.

"I agree with both of you. I think we should give him a chance, but I also think we need to stay weary of him for now," he replied reasonably.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you," Hermione said appreciatively. "Oh and by the way, if you see any of those exploding school books then please let me know of the owner. I'm going to have to start confiscating them, poor Filch is nearing a nervous breakdown because of them."

"I thought he was nearing one of them a long time ago," Harry grinned whilst Ginny giggled.

"Maybe, but I need to get rid of them. McGonagall will not be impressed if she finds out. And as Head Girl I need to stop them."

"Are you sure you aren't Percy?" Ginny laughed as Hermione elbowed her playfully.

The next few weeks flew by for Hermione, and once again she found herself excited as the next Hogsmeade date loomed closer and closer. Her meetings with Malfoy were going well; so well in fact that Hermione was confident that they were now ahead of everyone else. She was still surprised that herself and Malfoy worked so well together, and she was finding her trust in him was growing with every meeting.

She smiled happily as she entered the girl's dormitory after a particularly exhausting Head's meeting with Ernie McMillan, who had made up a very complicated new patrolling timetable for the prefects, and insisted that Hermione studied it. He had also drawn up a list of every student that had looked to him as 'suspicious', and demanded that Hermione would keep an eye on each one. She sighed as she looked at the extremely detailed timetable Ernie had created. Feeling her head starting to ache, she decided she would look at it in the morning, and turned to put it in her bedside table.

A loud banging noise on the window made Hermione jump, and she walked over to open it, spying Pigwidgeon's excited little face through the glass. She caught him as he whizzed in, feeling as if she was finally growing better at catching the tiny owl. She opened Ron's letter smiling. After a long, hard day it was just what she needed.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am so sorry but I'm not going to be able to make Hogsmeade this weekend. George is so busy with the shop and he needs me to stay and help. I really can't let him down. I am so sorry, I was looking forward to seeing you. The next visit is only a few weeks, right?_

 _Sorry again,_

 _Ron._

Disappointment surged through Hermione as she read his last sentence, and the words on the page blurred as she read through it again, a tear finally falling onto the parchment and smudging Ron's name. She had been looking forward to seeing Ron for weeks now, she had been focusing on the coming Saturday as a way of blocking the bad thoughts and memories out of her head. She felt anger bubbling up inside her as she realised Hogsmeade was only two days away and Ron had chosen to only tell her now?

Quickly grabbing Pig, Hermione quickly scribbled a reply, telling him that she understood, but was annoyed and disappointed at the timing of his letter. She watched as Pig flew away, shaking her head as more tears spilled. She felt angry, angry that Ron had chosen to miss out on seeing her when he was only doing it monthly, yet he was in the shop every day… She closed her eyes, feeling disappointed in her selfishness, knowing that of course George would need Ron now more than ever now Fred was gone…

She undressed and fell into bed, curling up on her side and allowing the selfish tears to fall, her worries of herself and Ron's relationship failing bubbling up to the surface. The tears carried on until she had fallen into an uneasy and restless sleep.

Hermione's head was pounding when she awoke the next morning. She had awoken many times in the night, memories of Bellatrix's terrifying, sinister cackle disturbing her slumber, and nightmares of Ron never returning out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes leaving her to waking up in floods of tears. She frowned to herself as she pulled her school robes on, feeling weak like a little girl, and trying to pull herself together. She caught a glimpse of the scar on her neck in the mirror, and closed her eyes as Bellatrix's laugh sounded in her head once again.

"Stop being so foolish. So Ron can't make it this weekend, big deal. There's always next time," Hermione muttered furiously to herself as she made her way down to the common room to meet Harry and Ginny.

"'Mione!" Harry's voice greeted her as she entered the common room. The sun was shining brightly through the scarlet curtains, and Hermione found herself squinting as it hit her eyes.

"Hey guys," she smiled.

"Are you okay?" Harry looked concerned.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."

"I'd believe that if I didn't get a letter from Ron last night," Ginny said gently, as they climbed through the portrait hole and made their way to breakfast.

"Oh.." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, I gave him a few choice words of my own," she said.

"What did you say?"

"I asked him what the hell he was playing at!"

"He can't leave George on his own Gin…" Hermione said sadly.

"But there's Percy? It wouldn't hurt him to help out just the once!"

"Honestly, it's okay. I'll just have to wait until next time."

"I'm sorry Hermione. My brother is a real idiot at times."

"It's alright."

"You can come with me and Harry though? I think Luna might be coming along too!"

"I'm not sure. I was thinking of just staying in and going to the library."

"Oh come on, Hermione! You're always in there!" Harry groaned.

"I'll have a think," she spooned her porridge around the bowl.

"You wait until see Ron again. Might be a chance to bring back the old bat bogey curse," Ginny grinned evilly.

Hermione smiled. "As much as I would enjoy seeing that right now, please don't. I understand he has to help George out. It must be tough for him."

"It is," Ginny nodded. "But he's happy. He's got the shop and he's running it for Fred. He wouldn't have wanted it to close."

"Exactly," she agreed.

For the first time, Hermione was relieved when the final bell rung to signal the end of lessons that day. She had found herself focusing extremely hard in lessons, trying desperately to block out flashbacks of the nightmares she had suffered. Professor McGonagall had picked up on her behaviour straight away, asking if everything was alright, and Hermione had lied through her teeth to the Professor, something which she hadn't enjoyed.

Joining Harry and Ginny at dinner, she ate in silence, only speaking to answer one of their questions.

"I've got to go," she said finally, putting her fork down.

"Where are you going?" Ginny looked confused.

"I've got Potions study with Malfoy."

"Listen, 'Mione, maybe you shouldn't do that tonight? You look like you need a good nights sleep," Harry said, sounding concerned.

She smiled. "I'm fine guys, honestly. It'll take my mind off things anyway."

Harry sighed. "Okay. But don't take any of his crap," he nodded in direction of the Slytherin table.

"I won't. You don't have to worry about me. I'll see you guys in the morning." Hermione bid them farewell, and made her way quickly to the dungeons before she could get side tracked by anyone. To her surprise, Malfoy was already perched at their usual desk when she entered the classroom, brow furrowed in concentration.

"You're late," he smirked at her.

"You're early," she said stubbornly.

Malfoy looked up from the cauldron at her as she sat herself down. "Are you okay?"

"Please don't ask me that," she sighed.

"What's happened?"

Hermione paused. She hadn't allowed herself to open up to Malfoy since before when he'd asked about her experience with Bellatrix, and she was uncertain about doing it now. "Ron cancelled on me for tomorrow. And I had an extremely difficult nights sleep."

"Nightmares again?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

She nodded, feeling embarrassed as he studied her.

"They don't like to go away do they?"

"Sometimes. It normally depends on my mood," Hermione admitted.

"So Weasley cancelled on you did he?" Malfoy said with a hint of a sneer.

"He had to work in his brother's shop. It's not his fault, really."

"And he chose to tell you now?"

"Okay, that was his fault," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sounds about right, it is Weasley after all," Malfoy looked disgusted.

"What have I told you about speaking about Ron that way?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"I don't like Weasley, never have. And I'm not going to pretend I do just because you're going out with him," Malfoy snapped.

"And here's me thinking you'd changed," Hermione gave a hollow laugh.

"I have changed. But that doesn't mean I'm going to start changing my opinions on certain people!"

"What is it you've got against the Weasley's? Are you jealous? Is it because they've grown up as a decent family?" She demanded.

"Jealous of them? I don't think so," he said repulsively.

"You know what? Never mind. Forget I never said anything," Hermione closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.

"What is it you see in Weasley, Granger?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're both so different. I just wonder what you see in him."

"I love Ron. And I shouldn't have to answer why to you," Hermione said angrily.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine."

"Now can we please get some work done?"

He nodded at her and they got to work, Hermione secretly fuming. How dare he make comments about Ron? And so what if they were different? That's what made them work so well.

"Used to work so well…." A small voice said in the back of her mind.

"No," Hermione fought furiously against the nasty little voice. "I love Ron, and I'm not letting distance come between us."

She suddenly became very aware of Malfoy studying her curiously.

"What?" She snapped.

"You don't have to suffer alone. Talk to me," he said.

"What on earth are you-"

"Oh cut the crap, Granger," he rolled his eyes. "The nightmares. They've obviously bothered you. You seem so agitated."

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"Talk to me. Please," he said, gently this time.

Hermione looked at him, a hint of concern was playing in his eyes, and she saw something else, was it _care_? "I see and hear your aunt. A lot," she finally said. "She's always there, with her wand, waving it excessively. There's always all this red light flashing, then there's the pain, this excruciating, consuming pain. And the knife, glinting under my chin," she looked at her hands. "I hear her laugh all the time, that manic, eerie cackle, which got louder with every curse. I want to die, I want it to stop. Then I wake up," she looked at Malfoy, his eyebrows were knotted together tightly in a frown. "I'm meant to be the smart one, the courageous Hermione Granger. But I feel so hopeless. Like a child," a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy finally whispered.

"Don't be. We can't change things. We can only live with them," she smiled sadly, wiping away the tears.

"It's not only you. The nightmares constantly haunt me too. And she was my _family_ ," Malfoy shuddered. "The things I saw were horrendous. Children being tortured, families being wiped out with just one flick of the wand. The fear that I would come home to find my parents dead. The fear that _he_ would one day catch any terror that I felt, any sadness. They haunt me every night, the things I saw, the things I was _part of_ ," he closed his eyes. "I see the people that were tortured to beyond repair, they say my name. Their families and partners screaming, begging for mercy," he paused, swallowing hard. "I know what you're going through. You're too scared to sleep but you feel so exhausted. You're afraid to let your thoughts run away with you. Believe me, I know."

"I keep hoping that one day they will fade. But one bad day equals a week's nightmares," Hermione said quietly.

"And all you can do it battle on. Everyone else around you oblivious to the terror in your head."

Hermione nodded. "I can't bring myself to speak to anyone else," she whispered.

"Theo and Blaise wouldn't understand. I keep it to myself too. I worry that people see me how I see my nightmares. I see the way first and second years look at me. Even some of the teachers."

"Once they see that you've changed they won't look at you like that anymore."

"I hope not…" he whispered.

Hermione studied him again, seeing the exhaustion and fear in his eyes. "I can see you've changed," she said softly.

"At least someone can."

"Thank you for being there to talk to. I think I'd drive myself mad otherwise."

"Thank you for believing in me when no one else would."

"Just don't let me regret it," she gave him a small smile.

"I'll try not to," he grinned in return. "And whether you like it or not Weasley is an idiot for what he's done."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll agree to disagree. It'll mean a day in the library for me tomorrow."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere. The villagers of Hogsmeade are too wary around me for my liking," Malfoy scowled.

"Well why don't we meet up and get some more work done? We've barely done any tonight!"

"You want to meet up with me on a weekend, Granger? You must be growing fond of me," Malfoy smirked.

"Hardly," she rolled her eyes at him. "Was that a yes?"

"Okay.." he sighed half heartedly.

"I'm sorry, if you had other plans…?"

"I didn't. Just means more school work on a weekend."

"My heart bleeds for you."

"Don't tell Weasley that."

"Oh shut up," she shook her head, checking her watch. "Surely that's not the time?!"

"Time does fly when you're having fun," Malfoy teased.

"One more comment from you and I'll be telling you to work on your own," Hermione said crossly. "Now off to bed. It's way past your curfew."

"When does curfew ever matter to me?" He grinned at her before gathering his belongings and exiting the classroom.

Hermione shook her head, smiling. She felt considerably better than earlier. Did Malfoy really have that effect on her?

"It's because he knows what you're going through. He's going through the same," she thought to herself as she exited the classroom.

The walk back to the dormitory was a quiet one, with Hermione only bumping into a couple of Ravenclaw prefects, who had the same exhausted expressions as she was sure she had after a lecture from Ernie. Keen to avoid bumping into him, Hermione took a secret passage back to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny had indeed gone to bed by the time she entered the common room, and Hermione found herself keen to do the same. She felt confidant that after her talk with Malfoy, she wouldn't be disturbed by any nightmares tonight. And sure enough, as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Hermione awoke later than she anticipated the next morning, but felt relaxed as she stretched comfortably. With her mood significantly better than the day before, she smiled as she made her way down to breakfast, pleased to be seeing her friends.

"Hermione!" As she reached the first floor corridor, she heard a voice call out behind her, and with a sigh she turned to face it, knowing full well who it was. "Hello Ernie," she smiled.

"Sorry to bother you, but I must ask, have you had a chance to look through that timetable yet?" He said, looking serious.

"No, not yet. Sorry I've been extremely busy," Hermione said apologetically.

"Ah, okay. Any idea on when you'll be available to?"

"Maybe later, I'm not sure. Listen, Ernie, if you're happy with it then I trust you. Just go with it, it looks like you've worked very hard."

"Yes, I did actually," Ernie nodded proudly.

"Well why don't you go ahead with it and then I can let you know of any problems?"

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea to me. And what about those students I'm concerned about?"

"I've not seen any trace of anything suspicious, Ernie."

"Right, okay," Ernie said. "I'm going to Hogsmeade today, are you?"

"Not today. Ron's too busy," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well I will be sure to keep both eyes out on any trouble," he puffed out his chest.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Hermione said earnestly.

"Yes, well I must get on. I trust I will see you at our next meeting?"

"Of course."

"Bye Hermione. Keep those eyes and ears out!"

"Bye Ernie," she watched as he walked away promptly, all of a sudden feeling as if she hadn't had that good nights sleep at all.

She made her way into the hall, spying Harry and Ginny sat in their usual places at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning!" She grinned at them as she took a place at the table.

"Morning 'Mione! I'm guessing you slept better last night?" Ginny smirked at her.

"I did," she nodded, happily helping herself to some toast. "I just got caught by Ernie."

"Oh no, what did he want?" Harry groaned.

"Don't ask," she rolled her eyes. "His heart's in the right place though."

"Definitely," Ginny agreed.

"Please come with us today, 'Mione. It won't be the same without you!" Harry pleaded.

"I'm sorry Harry but I've got too much to do. Besides, isn't Luna coming?"

"Yes. But we'd still like you there."

"Just bring me back some sweets from Honeydukes," she smiled.

"I don't believe it…" Ginny murmured and Hermione looked to the entrance of the Great Hall where she was she staring and gasped.

Right in the doorway of the hall stood Ron, his cheeks pink and his face grinning from ear to ear.

 **Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been so busy with work and getting things ready for Christmas, it's mad! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to all those who reviewed and favourited/followed, it means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ron.." Hermione whispered as he quickly started making his way down the hall to her.

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey guys," Ron had reached them, and was beaming with excitement.

Hermione stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you of course! Now come here," Hermione felt herself being pulled into a tight hug, finding herself speechless.

"What is going on?!" Ginny demanded as Ron pulled away and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"I've come to see 'Mione. Don't you ever listen?" Ron rolled his eyes and helped himself to a large plate of bacon, eggs and toast.

"We thought you couldn't make it today?" Ginny frowned.

"Dad said he'd help out George in the shop so I could come and see you!"

"Hang on wait… did you just say _Dad_ is helping out in the shop?!" Ginny snorted with laughter.

"That's something I'd love to see," Harry chortled.

"'Mione? You've not said a thing since I got here, are you not pleased to see me?" Ron looked confused.

"You, Ronald Weasley are an idiot," Hermione finally spoke up. "Of course I'm pleased to see you! Surprised, yes, but definitely pleased! How did you manage it though?!"

"I sent an owl to McGonagall. You said to me she'd take me back as a student, so I thought well surely she'd let me come to visit for the day. I felt awful for cancelling on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Hermione found her eyes welling up with tears. "You're here now."

"And you hadn't made plans?" Ron looked worried.

Hermione paused, remembering with a pang that she was meant to be meeting Malfoy. She glanced at the Slytherin table, but he was no where to be seen. Looking back at Ron she smiled. "I was meant to do Potions work with Malfoy. But he'll understand."

"Malfoy, understanding? Give me a break."

"He's fine, Ronald," Hermione sighed.

He snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Zonko's are giving you a run for your money, mate," Hermione was grateful when Harry spoke up, pointing at a couple of fourth year students laughing hysterically at their friend whose ears had doubled in size.

"They can try," Ron grinned.

"I wish they'd stop, I've already had to ban those stupid exploding books, and put a number of students in detention for it," Hermione grumbled.

"Is McMillan still driving you mad?" Ron laughed.

"She runs from him," Ginny snickered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione sniffed, trying to conceal a guilty smile.

"So does this mean you guys will be joining us in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Maybe. I'd quite like to go for a walk round the castle first. It's bringing back a lot of good memories," Ron answered.

"Let's go then!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny took a long walk around the castle, Ron stopping into different classrooms to greet his old teachers, and saying hello to his former classmates that passed. After explaining to Luna that they wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade after all, Harry and Ginny joined Ron and Hermione in a walk around the grounds, with Ron hoping to bump into Hagrid along the way. Sure enough, as they made their way down to his hut, they found him outside, watering the giant pumpkins he was preparing for Halloween.

"Ron! How lovely ter see yer!" Ron was almost knocked into the pumpkin patch as Hagrid pulled him into a hug.

"You too Hagrid," he replied shakily. "Pumpkins are looking good!"

"They're almost ready, just in time fer next week," he beamed proudly.

"Well I'm impressed," Hermione smiled at him.

"How have the four of yer been? You must pop by fer some tea sometime, now if you want?"

"We would, but I've got to head on in a bit. I'm not sure how George will be coping with Dad helping him out!" Ron shook his head.

Hagrid roared with laughter. "That I'd love ter see! Please come by soon anyway! Fang and I would love to have yer over."

"Thanks Hagrid, it's great to see you again," Ron smiled at him.

"And you, Ron. See you all soon!" Hermione ducked out the way as he put his hand up to wave them goodbye.

"Seeing Hagrid has made me realise just how much I miss this place," Ron said wistfully as they made their way back up to the castle.

"We've all missed you too," Hermione said gently. "Do you think-"

"No," he put his hand up to stop her. "I still wouldn't have come back. I couldn't let George down, not after what happened to Fred."

"How's mum coping?" Ginny asked.

"She's okay. Still taking each day as it comes."

They opened the large, heavy doors to the castle and stopped as they reached the entrance hall.

"Anywhere else you'd like to go?" Hermione looked at Ron.

"I think that's me," he said, looking gloomy. "Great, just when I thought my day couldn't get better…"

Hermione looked to where he was suddenly scowling, and her heart sunk. Malfoy had just walked down the first floor staircase, and he was looking from herself to Ron furiously.

"Let's just go," she muttered quickly, pulling on Ron's arm. But it was too late.

"I see the weasel has come back to Hogwarts. There was me wondering what that smell was," Malfoy sneered as walked over to where they were stood.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry snapped.

"No you let him speak. Let Hermione see that he's been pulling the wool over her eyes the past few weeks," Ron snarled.

"I suggest you get out of here, Weasley. We don't want the school closed," Malfoy was looking him up and down disgustedly. "Go join your brother at that pathetic little shop of his."

"At least I have a career, now your poor daddy is locked up in Azkaban who's going to be able to buy you a job? No one in any of their right minds would want to take you on. Maybe some washed up old store in Knockturn Alley I suppose," Ron laughed.

Malfoy's eyes flashed furiously. "You shut your mouth about my father, Weasley. Not when your parents can't even afford to pay for the family they made, tell me, have you _ever_ worn anything that's not a hand me down?"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Before Hermione could have time to react, Ron lurched at Malfoy, knocking him to the ground.

"RON! Stop it, please!" She screamed. "Harry, stop him!"

Harry stooped down, trying to grab one of Ron's arms.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall appeared, looking horrified. "Get up! The pair of you, now!"

Hermione closed her eyes in shame as Ron and Malfoy stood up, Malfoy sporting a bleeding lip.

"Explain yourselves," McGongall's lips were pursed so tightly together that they were not visible.

"Weasley insulted my-"

"Malfoy-"

"Silence!" McGonagall held her hand up and they fell silent. "Miss Granger, could you kindly tell me what just happened?" She turned to Hermione.

"There was just a bit of a disagreement, Professor," she said hastily.

"And why did it result in Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley rolling around on the floor like school children?"

"I don't know. I asked myself that same question," Hermione glared at Ron angrily.

"Mr Malfoy, I suggest you get out of my sight and clean yourself up, right now. Mr Weasley, I think maybe you should return home," McGonagall eyed the pair of them sternly. "Miss Granger, allowing this sort of behaviour is unacceptable."

"Yes Professor," Hermione looked at her feet, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"Very well. If I see any sort of behaviour like this again from any of you, I will be sending you straight on the train home," McGonagall glared at them all once more, before walking away briskly.

Malfoy threw Ron a look of pure loathing, then as he caught Hermione's eyes his face changed. His expression was strangely blank, and she frowned at him questioningly. He scowled at her in return, before turning his back on them and walking away.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?!" Hermione turned on Ron furiously.

"What do you mean? He started it, he insulted Mum and Dad!" Ron said angrily.

"You didn't have to react though, did you?!" Hermione hissed.

"He insulted my family, no one gets away with that," he snarled.

"Still think he's different?" Ginny said sarcastically to Hermione.

"As a matter of fact he was doing a good job of proving he was before tonight!" She snapped in reply.

"So it's all my fault? Is that what you're saying?" Ron's cheeks were scarlet in fury.

"Of course I'm not saying that! He was to blame, he shouldn't have started on you like that. All I'm saying is you didn't have to react!"

"Guys, please stop. Don't let that Weasel cause you two to fall out," Ginny said.

"We're not, we're fine," Ron looked at Hermione. "Aren't we?"

She sighed. "Yes, we are. Just please don't go getting in any more fights."

"I won't if he doesn't start one again."

"Ron, Harry and I are going to say our goodbyes now, we told Luna we'd meet her at dinner," Ginny said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys soon," Ron hugged his sister. "I'll say hello to everyone for you."

"Thanks Ron."

"See you mate," Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "See you later, 'Mione?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Bye guys," Ron looked miserable as he watched them walk away. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry if I ruined the day."

"Of course you didn't," Hermione sat down on a stone bench and gestured for Ron to join her.

"I just lost it. I won't have anyone insult my family."

"I know," she sighed. "Ron, are you sure you're okay? Since you lost Fred you lose your temper so easily."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Malfoy's just a foul git," he said darkly.

"This has nothing to do with Malfoy, this is to do with you, and whether you're coping alright!"

"I'm coping fine. I'm happier than ever in that shop. I love it."

"And this is when you're only seeing me once a month?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron said quickly.

"Then how did you mean it? To me it sounds like you're better off without me."

"Of course I'm not, don't ever say that!" He replied angrily. "I meant, I'm happy working with George and doing what Fred would have wanted. It makes me feel good to know that I'm carrying on with something he loved."

"Okay," Hermione looked down at her lap. "I just wish you would talk to me."

"I do talk to you! Are you okay?" Ron was studying her seriously.

"I've been struggling with nightmares. But I'm okay now," she looked up at him.

"Working with Malfoy probably isn't helping them."

"It's okay, actually. He's been okay."

"After today I'm struggling even more to see that!"

"Just trust me. I'm alright."

"I don't like you working with him."

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, we've been working well together and I'm not failing Potions because you don't like it," Hermione snapped.

"This is what he wants, he wants us to fight," Ron said, bitterly.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous!"

"It is. And I'm not letting him win. I love you Hermione."

"And I love you. You need to trust me."

"Fine," Ron sighed, looking at his watch. "I hate to leave you but I must get back. George will be cursing me if I leave him any longer with Dad."

Hermione smiled. "I can imagine he would, it would have been amusing to watch though I must admit."

"I'll let you know how it went," he grinned, before leaning in to kiss her goodbye. "Bye 'Mione. I'll miss you."

"Bye Ron," she replied sadly.

He gave her one last, tight hug before walking out of the heavy front doors. Hermione felt the tears welling up once again and blinked furiously, determined not to cry. She replayed Ron and Malfoy's argument in her head, remembering the look of fury on Malfoy's face when he'd seen herself and Ron, and the scowl he'd thrown at her before departing. She stood up, knowing exactly where she was going as she walked quickly up the staircase. Students stared at her as they passed, muttering amongst themselves about the latest gossip that was Ron and Malfoy's very public fight.

Hermione felt relieved as she reached the Owlery, knowing that it would most likely be almost empty. Sure enough, as she reached the top of the stairs she noted that the room was indeed deserted, apart from the one figure sat on one of the benches, hands knotted in his white blonde hair.

"Malfoy," Hermione cleared her throat, and he whipped round, eyes wide.

"What do you want?" He snapped, the same scowl he'd thrown at her earlier appearing on his face.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about Ron-"

"You think?" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't expect him to turn up like that," she said coolly.

"I didn't expect to be sat in the library by myself for almost three hours," he snarled.

"Oh give me a break! What did you expect me to do?! Ignore Ron and run and tell you that I wouldn't be able to make it?!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well it would have been nice of you to make an appearance with the Weasel so I could see that you were otherwise engaged!"

"So you two could fight like school children?!"

"Weasley insulted my father," Malfoy hissed.

"Because you made the effort to come over and insult him! If you were angry about me not turning up you should have had a go at me, not Ron!"

"And miss out on insulting Weasley? Where's the fun in that?" He sneered.

Hermione almost cried out in exasperation. "You know what, I honestly thought you'd changed, I'd even started to _enjoy_ our Potions sessions together. How wrong was I," she laughed bitterly.

"I _have_ changed. And it was nice knowing someone actually believed in me and actually thought of me as someone else other than a Death Eater!"

"Are you really that stupid? Are you really that _selfish_?! Just because I didn't turn up to our Potions session because I was seeing my _boyfriend_ does _not_ mean I think any less of you! I messed up, I know I did! But you cannot hold a grudge because of something as stupid as that!"

"Whatever. I'm sure you and Weasley had a nice, big laugh at my expense," Malfoy spat.

"We did nothing of the sort. Don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione snapped. "Why are you reacting this way? I thought you'd understand!"

"I just don't like being let down," Malfoy said. "Especially for a Weasley."

"That 'Weasley' is my boyfriend. He will always come first," Hermione said firmly.

Malfoy snorted. "What you see in him is beyond me."

"Why do you hate him so much?! If you can make amends with me surely you can with Ron?!"

"I don't think so," Malfoy looked disgusted.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I didn't inform you of my change in plans today. If you want to be this childish then go ahead. But I'm not failing my Potions grade because of you. So we can either come up with another time to meet tomorrow, or you can work on your own."

"I'm used to that after today."

"Oh stop being so pathetic," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Malfoy sighed, looking irritated. "Tomorrow, 3pm, Slughorn's room."

"Thank you," she replied, feeling relieved.

"Just make sure you turn up this time," Hermione scowled but was pleased to see a small smile playing on his face.

"I'll try my best," she grinned.

Malfoy nodded at her, before standing up slowly. "Sorry to do this to you but I must go. See you around Granger."

"My heart is breaking," she rolled her eyes. "Bye Malfoy."

He smirked at her, before departing the cold room. Hermione smiled to herself slightly, feeling exhausted, but a lot better. Feeling her stomach growling with hunger, she decided to go down to dinner.

"There you are!" Ginny greeted her as she sat herself down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, feeling very aware of the stares from the students around her.

"Hey guys," she smiled as she piled some chicken legs and potatoes onto her plate hungrily.

"So, did you and Ron sort things?" Ginny looked anxious.

"I think so. He knows that I can't sacrifice my Potions grade because of his and Malfoy's childish fighting."

Ginny snorted. "I bet he took that well."

"Not really," Hermione sighed.

"Well you can't really blame him after today. You say that Malfoy has changed but all we're seeing is the same git he's always been!"

"He _has_ changed. He just lets all the anger he has get the better of him."

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry looked uncertain. "Even I'm starting to wonder about him, and I was all for giving him a second chance."

"He's told me things, things that I'm not going to repeat because it's his business. But he's lost Harry. And scared."

"So now you're keeping his secrets for him?!" Ginny looked incredulous. "Has he put you under the Imperious curse or have you gone mental?! I feel like taking you to Madam Pomfrey!"

"Oh don't be so ridiculous!" Hermione snapped. "I am fine! I just want to give him a chance to make up for his wrong doings!"

"Well I think you're mad," Ginny said angrily.

"Guys, please stop," Harry said. "Ginny, if Hermione trusts Malfoy then we have to let her. She's never normally wrong about anything," he grinned at Hermione. "But 'Mione, please be careful with what you're dealing with."

"Fine," Ginny said sulkily.

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Ginny looked worried.

"I do. Now I'm going to go back to the common room. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. See you 'Mione," Harry smiled at her and Ginny nodded.

"Bye guys," Hermione gave them a reassuring smile. "And please don't worry about me. Everything is fine."

She made her way up to the Gryffindor tower, her feet wearily climbing the many staircases of the castle. As she entered the third floor corridor she found herself face to face with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini.

"Oh look it's the Mudblood. Where are your little friends?" Nott sneered.

"Excuse me," she pushed through them, determined to ignore their remarks.

"Scum like you don't deserve to be in this school. One day we'll be rid of all of you, for good," Zabini called after her threateningly.

Hermione stopped and turned round. "Because it worked out so well for you last time didn't it?" She said sarcastically.

"What did you just say?" Nott stepped forward with a look of fury.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I suggest you two get back to the dungeons. Or I may have to tell McGonagall that two Slytherins have been breaking the rules she set at the start of the year. Good night."

And with that she turned her back on them and continued her journey back to the common room, feeling pleased with herself. As she reached the fifth floor, she noticed a strange whimpering sound coming from the corner of the room. Hermione frowned to herself and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos!" The spell illuminated the dark corner of the corridor, and to her horror her eyes were met with a figure sprawled across the floor, their robes soaked in scarlet blood.

Hermione gasped and ran over the figure, who was still whimpering softly.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?!" She cried, but the boy wouldn't answer, instead he yelled out in pain and grimaced at the slashes that had been made across his torso. Hermione stared, and realised exactly what had happened. Taking off her robes she pressed them into the boy's hands.

"Hold these as tightly as you can against your wounds, I'm going to go and get help!" She said quickly to the injured boy.

She ran as fast as she could to Professor McGonagall's room, and frantically banged on the door.

"Miss Granger? What on earth…" McGonagall opened the door, her voice trailing off and face turning white as she took in the blood all over Hermione's blouse.

"Professor, you must come! Someone's been attacked, I think it was the Sectumsempra curse!" Hermione cried.

"Lead the way!" McGonagall said urgently.

She ran back up to the fifth floor, finding a boy and a girl Hufflepuff at the scene as they returned.

"Back to your dormitories. Now!" McGonagall barked at them, and they jumped, scuttling away.

"Brian? Brian Forman?" McGonagall crouched down to the boy, who merely stirred, and Hermione could see he was drifting in and out of consciousness. McGonagall pulled out her wand, and Hermione watched as she muttered a few words under her breath and pointed her wand at the boy's torso. "He needs to go to the hospital wing," McGonagall put her wand in robes and turned to Hermione. "He's going to be okay, but only just."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Professor."

"Did you see his attacker?"

"No. I just found him like this. It was horrible," she said shakily.

"You didn't see anyone lurking around? No one behaving suspiciously?"

"No, I…" Hermione stopped as she remembered her meeting with Nott and Zabini with a jolt. "I saw Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini on the third floor."

"And?"

"And they told me that my 'sort' shouldn't be in this school. But surely it wasn't them? It couldn't have been!"

"Thank you. I will be speaking to them first thing tomorrow morning. Rest assured whoever is responsible for this will be on the train home as soon as possible," McGonagall scooped Brian up in her arms, passing Hermione her robes, and she recognised him as one of the Ravenclaw second years.

"I will bid you good night now, Miss Granger. Are you okay? Do you need any sleeping draught to relax you?" McGonagall was looking at her, a kind expression on her face.

"No. Thank you, Professor," Hermione said gratefully.

"I would like you to hold a meeting with Ernie tomorrow about this. No doubt it will be around the school already anyway."

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded.

"Good night Miss Granger. Sleep well," Professor McGonagall nodded at her, before quickly departing with Brian still cradled in her arms.

Hermione stared after her, not quite believing what had happened. She felt herself trembling, her hands once again going to the scar on her neck. Did someone do this on purpose? Or was it just a prank gone wrong? She thought back to her second year when the Basilisk was attacking the muggle born students, and shuddered. Bellatrix's face grinned at her before her eyes and Hermione shook her head frantically and left the corridor, once again making her way to the Gryffindor tower.

As she stepped through the common room, voices fell quiet as people took in Hermione's bloodied blouse. She clutched her robes to her chest, spying Harry and Ginny gawping at her from their favourite sofa.

"Hermione? What the bloody hell happened?!" Harry gasped.

"A second year Ravenclaw student got attacked," she whispered, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill.

"What?! How? By who?" Ginny cried.

"We don't know who. They used Sectumsempra on him," Hermione looked at Harry, whose eyes widened.

"What?" He whispered.

"Yes," she replied.

"And they have no idea who did it?"

"No. But I ran into Nott and Zabini beforehand. They called me a Mudblood," she said darkly.

"It must have been them. Surely!" Ginny said firmly.

"I don't know. We can't really say until McGonagall has spoken to them."

"I bet it was something to do with Malfoy. Harry used the curse on him before so he knows exactly what it feels like."

"For goodness sake not this again!" Hermione snapped.

"Please don't start this Malfoy rubbish again. Was the boy okay? That's the important question," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, McGonagall got to him in time, he's in the Hospital Wing now."

"Maybe he'll remember his attacker!" Ginny said eagerly.

"Here's hoping," Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Are you okay? That must have been tough for you?" Harry said gently.

"I'm okay. It was just a bit of a shock."

"I'm sorry for having a go at you about Malfoy," Ginny said, surprising her.

"It's okay Gin. I understand why you're worried, of course I do," Hermione said appreciatively.

"I thought this would all be over now," Harry said, looking miserable.

"Well hopefully this was a one off. And if it was those two idiots then they'll be on the train home tomorrow," Hermione nodded at him reassuringly.

"Hopefully. I'm going to go to bed," Harry kissed Ginny and stood up. "Night guys."

"Night Harry."

Hermione watched as he walked away, and turned to Ginny. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. It's probably because that same spell that was used tonight was the one he used on Malfoy. He's always regretted casting it."

"He didn't mean to though! He didn't know what it did!"

Ginny gave her a sad smile. "Try telling Harry that."

Hermione nodded in understanding, then stood up herself. "Are you going to bed?"

"Not yet, I've got homework in for Flitwick that needs doing quickly."

"But it's Sunday tomorrow?"

"I know, but it was late the first time," she said sheepishly.

"Ginny!"

"Sorry 'Mione. You can always do it if you want?" She grinned at her.

"Nice try," Hermione rolled her eyes at her and made her way up to the dormitory.

She opened the door, and went straight to the window, expecting to see an excitable Pigwidgeon whizzing around outside but there was no sign of him. Hermione frowned, her heart sinking in disappointment. Ron had always written to her when he'd returned home, and she thought he'd have plenty to say to her, given that Mr Weasley had been helping out in the shop.

"Maybe he was tired when he got back home. Or it was too late," she tried to reassure herself, ignoring the nasty little thoughts in the back of her mind, telling her that he just hadn't bothered.

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes. Memories of Brian's bloodied torso flashed before her eyes, and she shook her head, desperate for them to fade. Bellatrix's haunting cackle then rang in her ears, and she sat up, putting her head in her hands. Wishing now that she'd accepted McGonagall's offer of a sleeping draught, she lay back down, determined to block out Bellatrix as she drifted out of consciousness.

The atmosphere at breakfast the next morning was extremely tense, and Hermione noted how quiet the Ravenclaw table was. Students were muttering between themselves, throwing curious looks at Hermione and accusing ones at the Slytherins. Finishing her porridge, she looked towards the Slytherin table, realising with a jolt that not only were Nott and Zabini missing, but Malfoy too.

"I bet McGonagall is talking to him too," Ginny said, picking up on where Hermione was looking.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"I don't blame her."

"Did you finish your homework off okay last night?" Hermione asked her, keen to change the subject.

"Only just. Myself and Harry were going to go to Hagrid's later. Want to come?"

"Sorry Gin, I said I'd do Potions work again," she bit her lip and looked at Harry, who was chatting animatedly to Seamus and Dean. "How is he this morning?"

"A lot better," Ginny smiled happily.

"Hermione?" Ernie McMillan had appeared behind her, looking tired.

"Hello Ernie," Hermione turned and greeted him.

"I've just had a message from McGonagall. She wants to see us in her classroom now," he looked serious.

"Okay," she nodded, turning to Ginny. "I'll see you later. Tell Harry bye from me."

"I will do," Ginny was looking curiously at Ernie.

Hermione followed Ernie out of the hall, aware of the many eyes watching her.

"Terrible stuff, this. Just terrible," Ernie shook his head, looking sombre.

"I know," Hermione answered. There was a knot in her stomach that had been growing tighter ever since she noticed Malfoy missing. What if he had something to do with the attack?

"I hear it was you that found him?"

"Yes. It was awful."

"Brilliantly dealt with on your behalf though. This is why you're Head Girl," he smiled at her.

She sighed. "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

"So modest," Ernie chuckled, but his smile faded. "I just wish I'd thought of putting the prefects on earlier patrols."

"This isn't your fault. There was no way any of us thought this would happen. Especially just after the war ended."

"I still feel responsible though," he said sadly.

They reached McGonagall's classroom and Ernie knocked on the door loudly.

"Please enter," they heard her call, and let themselves in. The Professor was sat at her desk looking extremely stern.

"We hear you wanted to have a talk with us, Professor?" Ernie said, puffing up importantly.

"Please, both of you, take a seat," she said.

Hermione sat down, aware of McGonagall's eyes watching her.

"Now as you both are fully aware, there was an attack on a student last night. Miss Granger of course was there to help out poor Mr Forman," McGonagall's extremely grim face softened a little as she nodded at Hermione.

"Yes, awful news," Ernie shook his head. "Have you found the culprit?"

"I have spoken to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini this morning. I also had a chat with Professor Nithercott who claims that the pair of them had been in detention with him. Hence why you met them on the third floor, Miss Granger."

"I see," Hermione nodded. "So it was nothing to do with them?"

"No. It wasn't," McGonagall looked grave. "Which means that the culprit is still walking around the corridors."

"We'll find them, Professor," Ernie said firmly.

"Have either of you noticed anyone else looking suspicious? _Not_ including those with Zonko's products," she added quickly as Ernie opened his mouth. He went slightly red, looking disappointed.

"Not that I can think of," Hermione frowned.

"Me too. But we will keep a look out for sure."

"Thank you. I also want a new rota drawn up with a few extra prefects on duty for the next few weeks please."

"No problem," Ernie nodded and Hermione bit back a smile, knowing full well that he had spent weeks on the latest rota he'd drawn up.

"On a brighter note, myself and some of the Professors have been talking and we have decided on hosting a Ball this Christmas. We thought it would be a fine way to raise people's spirits after the events of last year."

"That sounds great!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Indeed. As Heads I would like you two to take part in the planning of the event, also including the Prefects."

"Of course. You can count on us!" Ernie nodded eagerly.

"Thank you. Now in the mean time, I would like you to keep a close eye out for any suspicious or abnormal behaviour."

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded.

"Definitely," Ernie puffed out his chest proudly once again.

"Thank you. Now go and enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Thank you," Ernie gave a short bow, before leading Hermione out of the office.

Hermione and Ernie said their goodbyes and parted ways, and she walked back to the common room, planning on working on a rota to help Ernie out before seeing Malfoy later. Hermione had noted earlier that McGonagall hadn't mentioned his name, and wondered what the reasoning was behind his absence at breakfast if he hadn't have been with Nott and Zabini.

She found the common room unusually empty as she entered, not even spotting Harry or Ginny. A group of fourth years were huddled together in the corner of the room, each turning to look at her as she passed. Hermione sighed, wondering if she would ever not be subject to any rumours or gossip, and decided to work in her dormitory. Once again there was no sign of Pigwidgeon as she checked the window, and she frowned to herself, questioning why Ron hadn't written. Things had been left okay between them, not perfect, but not terrible. She made a note to go to the Owlery later, and sat down on her bed, starting to write out the new rota.

By the time she had finished, Hermione's head hurt, and she wondered how Ernie would react to her own rota. She placed it in the drawer in her bedside table, deciding she had too much of a headache to compare notes with him now, and resolved to walk down to the hall and have some lunch.

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall, she was pleased to spy Ginny and Harry helping themselves to some food at the Gryffindor table, accompanied by Luna.

"Hey guys," she greeted them happily.

"'Mione! We were wondering where you had got to!" Ginny smiled.

"I've just been doing some head girl stuff. I was thinking the same about you!"

"How did your meeting with McGonagall go?" Harry asked, looking curious.

She told them what McGonagall had said, and Harry looked perplexed when she announced that Nott and Theodore were not responsible for the attack on the Ravenclaw boy.

"Who else could it have been?" Harry said, bewildered.

"I don't know. We have no idea," Hermione sighed.

"I do," Ginny said bitterly.

"For the last time, Ginny, Malfoy-"

"Malfoy has certainly left me alone. Not once has he called me a freak or weirdo," Luna said simply.

Ginny scowled and fell silent, and Hermione looked to the Slytherin table, noticing again that there was no sign of Malfoy.

"I've not seen him all day.." Harry looked deep in thought.

"Exactly. It's because he's guilty!" Ginny said.

"Or maybe it's because his friends have been missing too. They're probably just laying low in the dungeons. Let's face it, there's plenty of rumours going round about them," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Ginny shook her head. "I hope that you can prove me wrong one day Hermione. I really do," she sighed.

"So do I," Hermione said sadly.

After listening to Luna reading extracts from the Quibbler and being forced into taking part in the quizzes, Hermione was relieved when she spied the time nearing three o'clock.

Harry and Ginny had already left to visit Hagrid, both smirking as Luna had excitedly pulled out another pair of Spectrespecs for Hermione to use. Bidding farewell to Luna, Hermione made her way to the dungeons, hoping not to bump into any Slytherins along the way. She felt relieved as she reached Slughorn's room and let herself in, and even more so when she found Malfoy already sat at their desk.

"Hello," she greeted him. He looked up at her, and Hermione almost gasped as she took in his appearance. His eyes were slightly blood shot, his hair was stuck up in untidy tufts, as if he had been running his hands through it, and the dark shadows under his eyes contrasted more than ever against his extremely pale face. He looked exhausted. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Fine," he muttered.

Hermione tilted her head to one side. "I don't know who you think you're talking to but let me remind you it's me, and I'm not going to fall for any of your rubbish excuses."

Malfoy studied her, looking slightly defensive. "Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Of course I care. Don't be so stupid," she replied, slightly taken aback at his harsh tone.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Don't give me that either."

He sighed, looking at his hands. "Everyone thinks that I cursed that boy. Everyone is looking at me like dirt, like I'm someone they should be scared of. I can't take it anymore!"

"Hang on wait… I haven't seen you around all day!"

"I was this morning. I turned up for breakfast and I couldn't take all the eyes on me, staring at me like I was evil. So I went back to my common room, where I've been all day."

"Nott and Zabini told you they were questioned then?"

"Yes," he nodded. "They're idiots but they aren't that stupid. They wouldn't have done that to him."

"I'm glad," Hermione said. "And as for everyone looking at you, they're bound to. Of course they are. But you need to find it in you to deal with it and prove them all wrong. Hiding away isn't going to do that."

"I just wish I could take back my past. I wonder if I should just leave. At least then everyone would feel safe," Malfoy was frowning hard at the cauldron.

"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione snapped. "You are better off here! You can get your grades and change your life around! Don't let people do this to you, besides, if you run away you will look guilty! _I_ know you didn't hurt that boy and that's because I can see you've changed. And if you hang around long enough hopefully others will too."

"You don't think I did?"

"Of course I don't."

He stared at her. "Thank you," he whispered.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"I'm sorry about yesterday too."

"Don't worry about that now. Ron shouldn't have attacked you."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you've proven to me that you have changed. So I want to help you out. Although you could help _me_ out and tell your idiot friends to leave me alone."

Malfoy frowned. "Why what's happened?"

"I bumped into them last night and they called me a Mudblood and basically told me my 'sort' shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I can deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to. Not now," Malfoy looked guilty. "Although I can hardly talk myself. I spent years calling you names."

"You don't now though. That's what matters."

"I'm sorry about Nott and Zabini. Maybe I'll come up with the courage to tell them that I actually think you're okay," he smiled slightly.

"That would be nice," she grinned back.

Malfoy studied her. "You don't look like you slept much last night.."

"I didn't," she sighed. "That attack scared me, it bought a lot of stuff up. The normal stuff up."

"I can imagine," he nodded, and Hermione could see the concern in his eyes. "You can talk to me too, you know. About anything."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I suppose we did meet here for a reason though," he nodded to the cauldron sat in front of them.

"Yes. Don't think you're going to get out of that," she smiled at him.

"Damn," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why you act that way when I know full well you enjoy yourself. I can tell by how good you are at it. As much as I hate to admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, but Hermione could see the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Let's just do this shall we?" She said.

Hermione throughly enjoyed herself working with Malfoy, and found herself disappointed as she looked at the time and found it was almost time for dinner.

"I guess we should call it a day," she sighed, closing her Potions book.

"You sound disappointed?" Malfoy remarked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she grinned, mimicking his words from earlier.

He smirked. "I think you like working with me."

"Don't be so silly," she scoffed.

He sniggered, and Hermione was pleased to see his pale face light up as he laughed. "I suppose I better face everyone," he sighed.

"You'll be fine. Ignore them all."

"Easier said than done."

"You'll prove them all wrong eventually. I know you will. I'll see you in lessons tomorrow."

"Bye," he paused. " Hermione."

She blinked, almost gasping in surprise as he said her name for the first time. Eventually she found the words to answer. "Bye, Draco."

It felt strange, saying his name for the first time. Her mind wasn't used to it, having known him as Malfoy or even 'the ferret' for the past few years. But as she said it she saw a flicker of something in his eyes; shock, and was it maybe a glimmer of happiness?

"See you around," he cleared his throat, interrupting the almost awkward silence, and Hermione could detect a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Bye," she whispered, watching him as he left the room.

She packed away her possessions, her face burning slightly as she thought of the way he'd said her name. Did this mean they were friends now? What would Harry and Ginny say? What would _Ron_ say? Ron…

Hermione grabbed her bag and walked briskly back to the common room, curious to see if she had received any letters from him. Opening the dormitory door, she held her breath as she checked her window, relief washing through her as she heard Pigwidgeon's excited little hoots, and she let him in, grabbing the letter off of him before he headed in Parvati Patil's direction, who squealed happily when she saw him.

"Oh isn't he sweet?!" She exclaimed.

"That's one way to describe him," Hermione grinned, as she sat down on her bed and opened Ron's letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _Sorry I haven't been in touch, I've been so busy with the shop. George said working with Dad was a right laugh, he had a great time! Mum isn't too pleased though, Dad's now taken to setting Dungbombs off around the house! It was great to see you yesterday, I'm sorry about all the Malfoy rubbish and I hope he's left you all alone since._

 _Ron._

Hermione finished reading, and sighed. The shop had been coming between them a lot lately, and although she was pleased for Ron and George, a really selfish part of her was resenting it. She knew she couldn't tell Ron this, and she buried the thoughts back inside her, feeling disgusted with herself. She dipped her quill in some ink and wrote back to him, telling him of the events of last night, and assuring him that Malfoy was behaving himself. Finding Pigwidgeon was easy; he had taken a liking to Parvati and was nestled in her hands sleepily, before Hermione tied the letter to him and sent him on his way.

"He is such a sweetie," Parvati said wistfully, as she watched him zoom off.

"He is…" Hermione said.

"Are you okay?" Parvati looked concerned.

"Just got a lot on my mind. I'm fine, thank you," she replied gratefully.

"It must have been difficult for you, seeing that Ravenclaw boy injured last night?"

"It was."

"Any idea on who cursed him?"

"Not a clue," Hermione said sadly. "I'm sorry Parvati, I don't mean to be rude but I think I'm going to have a lay down for a bit."

"Okay," Parvati nodded in understanding, and went back to the piece of parchment she had been scribbling on.

Hermione closed the curtains of her four poster bed and lay down, trying to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that was whispering negative thoughts of Ron and the shop into her brain. Malfoy's exhausted face flashed before her, and she thought of the way he had finally said her name earlier. She shook her head, wondering what on earth the Hermione from the previous year would have said if she known that she would become friends with Draco Malfoy…

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed/favourites! I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it! I'll try and update ASAP if I'm not too busy! Thank you all again :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sipped her coffee, looking at her watch. She was sat in Madam Puddifoot's cosy little café waiting for Ron, and getting more and more disgruntled with kissing couples by the minute.

A month had passed since Ron's disastrous visit to Hogwarts where he had ended up attacking Malfoy, and Hermione thought it wise to meet him somewhere she knew Malfoy wouldn't be. As the couple on the table next to her made a particularly loud, slurping noise Hermione gave a disgusted huff, hoping they'd get the message. Neither noticed however, both too absorbed in one another to even look up.

"'Mione!"

Hermione jumped, feeling extremely relieved as she spotted Ron's red hair, which was sticking up in fat tufts as he pulled his snow covered hat off. She smiled happily at him as he ordered a drink and made his way over. "Hello Ronald."

"How have you been? I've missed you," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I've been okay. I was starting to get worried though, you never answered my owl?"

Ron sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It was just-"

"Shop stuff, I know," Hermione looked down at her coffee, stirring the froth around the mug.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ron frowned.

"No, of course not. I just worry when I don't hear from you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Honestly, it's fine," she smiled at him.

"Okay," he nodded. "How's Gin and Harry? Are they around today?"

"I said we could meet them around half past three at Honeydukes? If that's okay of course."

"Definitely," Ron said. He lowered his voice. "And there's not been any attacks?"

"Not one. I'm really hoping it means it was just a one off. A stupid prank gone wrong perhaps."

"And you haven't caught who did it?"

"No. But Ernie is convinced it was someone different each week," Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron laughed. "I can imagine."

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you actually." She looked at him seriously.

"What is it, 'Mione?"

"We're holding a Christmas Ball this year. It was McGonagall's idea, she thought it would brighten everyone's spirits after last year's events. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to come with me?"

Ron's face brightened. "Of course! When is it?"

"December 17th. Right before the holidays."

"Well I'll be there," he grinned. "Will McGonagall mind me coming? After what happened with Malfoy, I mean?"

"She said it's fine as long as you behave yourself," she said sternly.

"I will if Malfoy does!"

"Ronald…"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at him.

"Has he behaved himself?"

"What?"

"Has Malfoy behaved himself? Has he been okay to work with?"

"He's been fine. I promise. Now come on, tell me what you've been up to for the past month."

When it was time for them to meet Harry and Ginny, Hermione wasn't prepared for the cold gust of wind that hit her as she left the busy little café with Ron. She wrapped her scarf around herself tightly, shivering as fat snowflakes landed on her face.

It was getting unusually dark, and the lanterns were already illuminating parts of the snowy village as Hermione and Ron trudged their way through it. Their surroundings were looking particularly magical, with a blanket of snow covering the ground and the roofs of the little shops. Villagers were stood huddled together under thick robes, hats, and scarves, and there was a choir singing outside the Three Broomsticks. Hermione spotted Malfoy, Zabini and Nott stood outside Zonko's Joke Shop, and grabbed hold of Ron's arm, trying to walk faster to avoid any conflict. But it was too late.

"Nice hat, Weasley!" Zabini called out, and burst into laughter along with Nott. Malfoy was smirking to himself, but stayed quiet.

"Just ignore them," Hermione muttered to Ron and pulled on his arm to continue walking.

"Did your mother make that for you Weasley?" Nott sneered, and Zabini howled with laughter.

"Come on!" Hermione hissed, but Ron had stopped, and was glaring at the Slytherins angrily. "Remember what McGonagall said?! Please, let's just go," she begged.

"Fine," he said quietly, snatching his arm away from her hand.

Hermione struggled to keep up with Ron as he stormed on ahead, almost sending a poor witch flying. She smiled apologetically at her, and was relieved when the Honeydukes sign came into view, half covered in a sheet of snow.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry and Ginny's grinning faces appeared as they squeezed out of the crowd of people entering the shop.

"Hey guys," Hermione beamed and looked at Ron, who merely gave a grunt in reply.

"Everything okay?" Harry looked puzzled.

"We just ran into Malfoy, Nott and Zabini," she sighed, again glancing at Ron, whose cheeks were flushed red and eyebrows pulled together into a furious scowl.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"They insulted me and Mum again," Ron finally spoke, his voice an angry mumble.

"What did they say?!" Ginny demanded.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

"They made fun of his hat and asked if your mother knitted it," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just petty, immature stuff that, if you ask me, needs to be ignored."

"No one was asking you though, were they?" Ron snapped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, taken aback.

"You heard me. I don't need to be pulled away from them like a naughty child. I can handle them myself without you holding onto my hand!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help," Ron spat. "I am _sick_ of those Slytherins thinking they can talk to us like _we're_ scum!"

"You need to just ignore them! They want a reaction!"

"Malfoy doesn't even deserve to be here. He should be in Azkaban, with his father!" He snarled.

"Malfoy didn't even say anything to you! It was Zabini and Nott who started that!"

"Oh of course you'd stick up for him, your new best friend!"

Hermione gasped in disbelief. "He's nothing of the sort!"

"He may as well be! He must be having a great laugh at your expense with those other two gits. They must think you're so stupid believing he's 'changed'" Ron laughed bitterly.

"Dra- _Malfoy_ has changed!"

Ron's face turned a deep shade of beetroot. "Oh it's 'Draco' now, is it?"

"Ron, please stop! People are starting to stare," Ginny hissed.

"I don't care. Hermione needs to realise what an idiot she's being," he snapped.

"You know what, Ronald Weasley, you are the biggest _arse_ I know!" Hermione shouted, and with that she turned on her heel and walked briskly back to the castle, silently fuming.

By the time she had reached her destination, the tears that had been battling to spill finally won, and she threw herself down onto a bench overlooking the icy lake, sobbing. This was not how she'd pictured herself and Ron together. She knew they would bicker, they always had. But not every time they would meet after being separated for a month. She knew he would find it hard to come to terms with herself working with Malfoy, but she'd hoped once the dust settled that he would at least be civil about it. He was just so irritatingly stubborn, and Hermione knew she couldn't win against that.

She watched as a couple of crows landed themselves carefully on the ice that covered the lake, wishing more than ever that she had her mother to discuss everything with. At the thought of her parents her eyes filled with tears again, the realisation that they would never know they have a daughter piercing her heart. She looked up at the sky, which was filled with fat, fluffy snowflakes, and realised how dark it had turned, feeling as if it was somehow reflecting how she felt.

After an hour of sitting and drowning in her thoughts, Hermione finally wiped the last of her tears away, swallowing down the heart break and despair that was flooding through her mind. She felt numb, both physically and mentally, and found herself shivering as the cold wind picked up.

"'Mione?"

She jumped slightly and looked around at the person who had disturbed her, feeling relieved as Harry smiled at her warmly, before sitting down next to her and pulling her body into his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Not really," her voice was hoarse as she finally spoke. "Where's Ginny?"

"I left her with Ron at Hogsmeade. She'll be back later."

"I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry studied her. "You and Ron aren't getting on as well as you thought you would then?"

"No," Hermione answered, swallowing down the lump in her throat fiercely.

"He shouldn't have gone off at you like that."

"I shouldn't have argued with him. He's right, he's old enough to fight his own battles."

"You were only looking out for him. It's what you do best."

"Is it?" She smiled faintly. "I'm starting to wonder if he's happy being with me. He doesn't answer my letters for days now, and we just bicker all the time."

"Isn't that what you've always done best though?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That's what I thought," she sighed.

"And I've always been there when he's gone too far," he grinned at her.

"Which is more or less most of the time," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You'll get through this, I know you will."

"It just depends on whether he wants to or not."

"Of course he does. He was gutted when you left!"

Hermione looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," he frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Do you believe me? About Malfoy I mean?"

He sighed. "I think it's a tough one. I've seen glimpses of the old Malfoy this year. But I also trust your judgement and I know you're always right, so I'm willing to believe you."

She smiled. "I am always right. But seriously, I promise you Harry. He has changed. The old Malfoy you've seen isn't him. He just doesn't quite know how to act with those friends of his."

"I can believe that," Harry nodded. "I know I've said it enough times, but just be careful."

"I am," she promised.

"Now are you going to come back and get some dinner with me? As much as I'm loving freezing my backside off out here, I am starting to get hungry."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Thank you, Harry."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for."

"Well it means a lot."

Harry took her hand. "I'm always here for you, 'Mione. Through anything."

"I appreciate that. Now come on, let's feed you up. I can hear your stomach practically begging me," she grinned at him playfully.

They made their way back up the castle, the snow now so thick it reached their shins, and Hermione couldn't feel her toes. She was relieved when they reached the door to the Entrance Hall, her own stomach was now growling in hunger, and the building looked extremely welcoming, the warmth of the castle hitting them as they entered.

They were half way through their meals when Ginny returned, and Hermione felt her appetite disappearing as she watched the Weasley sibling walk briskly towards them.

"Hey guys," she sat down, embracing Harry.

"Hey Gin," Hermione replied, feeling anxious.

"After a very stern talking to from me and maybe a couple of Butterbeers, I'm pretty sure Ron is feeling better," Ginny sighed, helping herself to some food.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I-"

"Don't be sorry," she held her hand up. "It was Ron's own fault for being such an idiot. I swear he never thinks before saying things."

"I still feel responsible," Hermione said sadly.

"Well stop it. I've told Ron I'm not happy about the Malfoy stuff either but if he wants to be with you he needs to accept it. And I've also told him not to take his anger out on you too."

"Thanks Gin. But I ought to be saying this stuff to him myself really."

"Well I've told him to owl you as soon as he's home."

"I'm sorry about all of this."

"Don't be. It's all forgotten about for now," Ginny smiled at her. "Now, onto more important matters, have either of you done Sprout's essay?"

Hermione sat and listened to her friend's conversation as she finished her food, feeling slightly embarrassed about the day's events, and also anxious that herself and Ron wouldn't be able to work through their issues. Once the delicious desserts had been cleared from the table, she bid Harry and Ginny farewell and made her way up to her dormitory. Taking the secret passageway she was sure only herself and her friends knew about, Hermione was taken aback when she spotted a human shaped shadow walking towards her.

"Hermione?"

She jumped, relieved when Malfoy stepped out of the darkness and into view, his white blonde hair standing out in the extremely dimly lit passage.

"I didn't think anyone else knew about this way," she said sheepishly.

"I think I know all of them," Malfoy admitted.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I've just come back from the library. Decided I didn't want to be bothered by anyone on my way back to the dungeons."

"Same as myself then," she bit her lip.

"Yet here we are."

Hermione nodded. "Here we are."

"I'm sorry about my friends earlier."

"It's okay. They're the least of my worries right now," she gave a hollow laugh.

Malfoy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. Remember what you said to me when I tried giving you that excuse?"

"I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I?"

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ron and I had a fight. A bad one."

Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise. "What happened?"

"Your friends, actually. Ron didn't appreciate me telling him to ignore them. And you were brought up too."

"Why? What's the weasel said now?" He scowled.

"He just doesn't like that I'm partners with you in Potions. And he won't believe me that you have changed."

Malfoy snorted. "Trust Weasley."

"It's not his fault. I'm probably asking too much of him."

"He should also trust your judgement though."

Hermione shook her head. "He's too stubborn. And the fight you two had the other month didn't help matters."

"I'm sorry about that," he looked at her guiltily.

"It's okay, we can't go back now."

"Well I think you deserve better than him."

"Draco… Please don't insult Ron."

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"I better get back to the common room anyway. Potions study on Monday?"

"I'll be there," he rolled his eyes, but gave her a quick wink.

"You better be."

"See you around," he nodded at her, before heading off in the opposite direction.

Hermione watched his hair disappearing into the darkness, wondering if he would ever decide to be civil towards the Weasley's. It was jealousy, she thought. Ron's family had always been such a close, loving one. A stark contrast to what Malfoy had grown up in. She walked quickly back to the common room, eager to see if Ron had written to her as Ginny had advised. Sure enough, she was met with a soft ball of feathers as she opened the dormitory door, and quickly scooped the tiny, excitable little owl up into her hands, untying the attached letter and opening it, feeling slightly nervous.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am sorry for what I said. Ginny made me see what an idiot I was being, and I am sorry for upsetting you. I will agree to disagree about Malfoy for the time being, as I know how much your work means to you. I look forward to seeing you at the Christmas Ball._

 _Ron._

Hermione blinked, and stared at the words on the paper, knowing it would have taken a lot for Ron and his stubbornness to decide to be civil about Malfoy, and she appreciated his effort. The uneasy feeling at the back of Hermione's mind reared it's ugly face again, and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of any anxiety.

She quickly wrote her reply to Ron, forgiving him for his outburst and letting him know how grateful she was for his willingness to accept her working with Malfoy, but also sternly reminding him that she did not appreciate how she was spoken to. Catching Pigwidgeon was exceptionally difficult tonight, and Hermione wondered if the little owl had accidentally swallowed something from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as he shot around the room squawking happily. She finally managed to trap him as he tangled himself up in Parvati Patil's velvet throw, and Hermione clung to him tightly as she fastened the letter to him and made her way to the snowy window. Deciding once again to avoid company, she walked over to her bed, shutting the curtains and herself off from the outside world. She pulled out a large, fat book from her bag and settled down comfortably, trying to forget the events of the day.

The remains of the weekend passed by quickly, and before Hermione knew it, Monday had arrived. As she arrived to Defence Against the Dark Arts with Harry, she noticed Malfoy, Nott and Zabini huddled together at the very back of the queue.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Harry nodded in their direction.

"No idea," Hermione shrugged, not wanting to get into a discussion about Malfoy.

"Morning class. Please come in," Professor Nithercott had opened the classroom door, and was beckoning his students inside, beaming.

Hermione took her usual seat next to Harry, and she quickly threw a glance at Malfoy, who caught her eye. He looked at her blankly, and she could see Zabini watching them both with narrowed eyes, and quickly turned to face her teacher.

It was almost the end of the lesson when Professor Nithercott cleared his throat. Hermione looked up from her notes, surprised at the interruption.

"Could we all take a moment please?" The Professor was looking at them seriously. "Now as we all know, a month ago there was an attack on a student."

Hermione looked at Harry and he frowned curiously.

"Now I don't know if any of you noticed but it was a Muggle Born student that was attacked. And I must warn all of you that even though the Dark Lord has gone, there are still some of his followers out there, living in secret. So please take deep care and avoid going anywhere on your own. You never know when someone is about to strike."

Hermione could hear whispering and muttering, and looked at her classmates, many of whom were throwing accusing looks at Malfoy, who was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Please, Professor?" She raised her hand.

Professor Nithercott looked at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall has spoken with myself and the Head Boy about this and we have agreed the attack was nothing more than a prank gone wrong. I really don't think it's appropriate to be worrying everyone with this," Hermione spoke up boldly, looking her Professor straight in the eyes.

"Deliberate or not deliberate I still think as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher I should be well within the right to warn my classes of anything I may think of as dangerous, Miss Granger," he snapped, and Hermione jumped at his tone.

"Professor McGonagall wants house unity. How is that supposed to happen when-"

"Silence!" Nithercott held up his hand. "Miss Granger as Head Girl I would not have expected you to argue with me. 20 points from Gryffindor."

"But-"

"Carry on like this and you will be in detention," Nithercott hissed at her. She found herself turning red, and fell silent.

"But sir-" Harry started to protest but he too was interrupted.

"Mr Potter if you too want to lose house points then please continue," he glared at Harry, who stopped talking. "Please remember what I said, class. Trust no one," he finished as the bell rang for the end of the lesson.

Hermione packed her bag away furiously, tears of anger in her eyes. She looked in Malfoy's direction, and found he had already left.

"What the bloody hell was that about?!" Harry exclaimed, as they left the classroom.

"I don't know. But McGonagall will be hearing about this. Did you see Malfoy's face?! We're meant to be promoting house unity!" Hermione said angrily.

"Exactly! Now everyone is going to think someone's out to get Muggle Borns!"

"You mark my words, McGonagall will be fuming about this."

They arrived at the dungeons, and Ginny greeted them. Hermione filled her in on the events of last lesson, Ginny gasping as she repeated Professor Nithercott's words.

"Bloody hell. What brought that on? I always thought he was really nice!"

"So did I. But obviously not," Hermione snapped.

"Do you think he's right? That someone is attacking Muggle Borns?"

"Of course I don't! This is what he wants you to think! You wait until McGonagall hears-"

"Morning class!" Slughorn had waddled out of his classroom, smiling broadly at them all. "Please make your way in."

Hermione sat herself at her usual table with the Slytherins. Zabini and Nott entered and sat themselves down across from her, and Hermione frowned. Where was Malfoy?

"Is Mr Malfoy absent today?" Slughorn's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked at the Slytherins curiously.

"He has a migraine. He had to go back to his dormitory," Nott answered bluntly.

"Very well. I'm sure Miss Granger will have no issues with working by herself today, will you Miss Granger?" Slughorn beamed at her.

"Of course not," she answered him quietly.

"I thought so," he chuckled.

Hermione looked down at her cauldron, deep in thought. Nithercott's lesson had obviously hit a nerve with Malfoy.

"Granger," she looked up at Zabini's hiss.

"Yes?" She frowned.

"What's going on with you and Draco? Why do you keep staring at him?"

"I do no such thing!" Hermione gasped.

"I saw you earlier, in Defence Against the Dark Arts. What is your problem?"

"I have no problem with anyone! Now if you don't mind I have work to do," Hermione turned back to her cauldron.

"Malfoy didn't attack the boy," Nott was glaring at her as he spoke up.

"I know that!"

"Well maybe you should stop looking at us like we've got something to hide. Keep your nose out of our business," he snarled.

"Well maybe you should stop acting like you have something to hide!" Hermione snapped.

"Just get back to your books and your weasel boyfriend, you jumped up Mudblood," Zabini sneered.

"Gladly," she scowled at them, and returned to her work.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly for Hermione, who was growing more and more anxious about Malfoy. He hadn't returned to any lessons, and she noticed his absence from lunch time too. Meanwhile, word of Hermione's run in with Professor Nithercott had broken out, and she once again found herself subject to staring and whispering from her fellow students. She had made a note to visit Professor McGonagall before her meeting with Malfoy, praying that Nithercott wouldn't have reached her beforehand.

"'Mione are you going to eat that trifle or just play with it?" Ginny was grinning at her, and she snapped out of her daydream.

"You sound more and more like your mother every day," Hermione laughed.

"Is Nithercott still bothering you?" Harry asked, looking concerned.

"No," she sighed. "Well, maybe a little. I cannot believe a teacher could be so irresponsible!"

"Really? He is a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry smirked. "They don't have the best track record."

"That's not the point," Hermione frowned. "Malfoy hasn't been seen since that lesson!"

"Who cares, he's probably up to something dodgy," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course he isn't. You saw his face, Harry. It really bothered him."

"Yes, I did see that," Harry admitted. "But Hermione, you can't blame people for being wary of him. Think of all the things he's done. And what he's got on his arm!"

"Professor Nithercott shouldn't have put those suspicions in people's heads in the first place!" Hermione said, crossly.

"Hermione, Malfoy was a Death Eater. He took over the school with all the others, he tried to kill Dumbledore! I don't think it's just Nithercott that's made people suspicious. And I think you're blinded by your kindness and your willingness to give people second chances," Ginny said.

"I know he has a past! But we _need_ people to stop judging him because of it! Otherwise there is always going to be conflict!"

"Well I think you're mad. But I'm not going to argue with you," Ginny sighed.

"Please just trust me," Hermione whispered.

"You know I do."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Now I'm going to try and catch Professor McGonagall before Nithercott gets there first. I'll see you both later," Hermione bid her friends farewell and walked out of the hall, glancing quickly at the Slytherin table. Nott and Zabini were sat isolated from the rest of their housemates, heads close. She shook her head to herself; the last thing she needed was for them to prove Nithercott right.

Hermione reached Professor McGonagall's classroom, feeling slightly nervous as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard McGonagall's stern voice call out, and let herself in.

"Good evening, Professor," she nodded her head.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you?" She smiled at her warmly. "Please, take a seat."

Hermione pulled a chair up across from the Professor's desk, so she was facing her. "It's about Professor Nithercott. I'm afraid I had a bit of a disagreement with him earlier on in class."

McGonagall's lips tightened. "Go on…"

"Well he started talking about how there are still witches and wizards out there who are supporters of Voldemort. Then he went on to say that the boy who was attacked last month was a Muggle Born, therefore there could be someone in the school attacking them. I think it made Draco Malfoy feel very uncomfortable. He hasn't been seen since that lesson, and I am concerned. I told Professor Nithercott that as far as we know the attack was a one off and that we shouldn't be making accusations. Then he took house points from me. I just thought you ought to know."

"And Malfoy hasn't returned to lessons since?"

"No. He didn't even turn up to lunch or dinner. I'm sorry for bothering you but I think Professor Nithercott was out of line!"

McGonagall studied her. "He was indeed, and I will be speaking with him. Are you sure Malfoy has no reason to have attacked the boy?"

"None. I've been working with him closely for the past few months, and he just wants to change his life around. I trust him."

"Very well. I trust your judgement a great deal, Miss Granger. And I will be speaking with Professor Nithercott about this. Whilst you were in the wrong for arguing with a teacher, he knows full well that we are trying our best to promote house unity and to give people second chances. Unless there is another attack, we will be treating it as a one off."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione smiled at her gratefully, and stood up.

"Just promise me you won't be picking fights with any of the other Professors?" A hint of a smile was playing on McGonagall's lips.

"I'll try," Hermione chuckled. "Thank you."

"Good night, Miss Granger," McGonagall nodded at her, and she exited the classroom shutting the door quietly behind her.

Feeling extremely relieved, Hermione made her way to the dungeons, the anxiety that had been building up in her mind had disappeared, and she was keen to speak to Malfoy, and assure him that McGonagall trusted him. She knocked on Slughorn's door before entering, and smiled when she was met with Malfoy's grunt.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up," she smiled gently at him.

"I don't know why I'm here," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Because you want to do well in Potions?" Hermione answered, noting the shadows under his eyes, and his unkept hair.

"Why are you here?" He fired back at her, and she jumped slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why are you here? Everyone else thinks I'm scum, so why don't you?"

She sighed. "I don't think you're scum because I've realised what the real you is really like. Professor Nithercott was out of line earlier. I've told McGonagall."

"Oh brilliant. That's really going to persuade people that I didn't hurt that boy," Malfoy snapped.

"Will you just stop playing the victim? It's getting pathetic! If you really want to persuade the other students that you had no part in the attack then you should be out there proving it! Hiding away and moping about is not going to help the situation!" The words were out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them, and she felt her cheeks burning as his eyes pierced hers.

"What do you care, Granger? You have your cosy life with Weasley, you don't have to bother yourself with getting involved in mine," he snarled.

"You think my life is cosy, do you?" Hermione said coldly, and she could see the regret in Malfoy's as he opened his mouth.

"I didn't mean-" he stuttered.

"I know," she whispered. "Please don't throw your life away because of everyone else. Prove them wrong. Stop me from nagging at you," she lifted her mouth into a small smile.

"I just don't see the point," he said quietly. "No one is going to want to hire me after I leave this place. Not with this on my arm," he lifted the sleeve of his left arm up, revealing the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm. Hermione shuddered, and closed her eyes as Bellatrix's cackle rang through her ears.

"Pull your sleeve down. Please," her words were barely a whisper.

Malfoy studied her, before quickly covering his arm. "See," he spat. "Even you're disgusted by it!"

"That mark won't matter if you behave as if it isn't there," she said. "But if you want to prove everyone right and throw your life away, then fine. Don't let me stop you," she stood up, packing her book back into her bag, hastily.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy demanded, looking taken aback.

"Back to my dormitory. You're obviously not willing to listen to me," and with that, she made her way towards the classroom door.

"Wait," Hermione smiled to herself as Malfoy spoke up. She turned to face him. "Please don't go," he whispered.

"Promise me you'll prove everyone wrong?" She looked at him sternly.

"I promise," he said softly.

"Okay," she nodded, moving back to their desk.

They began their work in silence, Hermione looking up as she felt Malfoy's eyes on her.

"What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Nothing. I just don't get why you won't just let me go."

"Because I won't let you throw your life away. You're extremely bright, Draco. You could go far."

"I bullied you for years…"

"I know," her face darkened. "But I've learnt to forgive people for their mistakes. And you aren't that person anymore."

"I'm not sure if I ever was."

"It doesn't matter now. Your future is what should matter to you. Rebuilding your life."

"Thank you. For what you did in Nithercott's class, I mean. I know why you did it."

"He should never have said those things."

"He was just voicing his opinion I guess."

"An opinion that he shouldn't be sharing with his students!"

"You made sure he knew that too," Malfoy gave a small smile.

"I'm not going to allow him to turn the houses against each other. And I don't want you to leave," Hermione bit her lip shyly.

"You don't?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I'm going through. I feel as if I can talk to you. That sounds really selfish, I know," she looked at her hands.

"I understand," Hermione looked up as he answered, and he gave her a small, reassuring nod. "I'm glad you feel like you can talk to me."

She smiled at him. "Don't be too cocky about it. I still expect you to work whilst we're here."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he grinned in reply.

The silence in the room echoed as they worked, and Hermione found herself feeling extremely comfortable. She smiled as she watched Malfoy, his brow furrowed in concentration, and turned back to her own book, settling down contently.

The clock in Slughorn's room struck nine, and Hermione jumped at the loud chimes.

"Think that means our time is up," Malfoy started collecting his possessions, looking smug.

"Am I really that horrendous to work with?" Hermione scowled.

"Not at all," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, tidying away her own items.

"Thank you."

She looked up in surprise as Malfoy spoke. "What for?"

"For keeping me here."

Hermione smiled. "Did you really think I'd let you run away like a coward?"

"Maybe," he paused. "I wouldn't blame you after everything I've done to you in the past."

"The past is over now."

"I suppose," Malfoy looked at his feet guiltily.

"Forget about it all. And I'll see you next lesson," she smiled at him kindly.

"You will," he nodded at her, and walked out of the classroom.

Hermione found herself in much lighter spirits as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and she grinned to herself at the thought of a quiet night in with Harry and Ginny.

"You're looking awfully cheerful!" The Fat Lady commented as Hermione reached her.

"It's just been a good evening," she smiled.

"Which of course you deserve! Now are you going to tell me the password?"

"Hippogriff!"

"Very well," the Fat Lady beamed, allowing Hermione into the common room.

The common room was fairly busy, with students crowding round their latest Zonko purchases, throwing Hermione guilty glances as she looked at them. There was a group of fourth years huddled together playing wizard cards and chess, sharing their sweets. She smiled at the settled, cheery atmosphere, feeling satisfied that the students hadn't taken Nithercott's outburst too seriously. She spotted Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fire, Ginny snuggled comfortably in Harry's arms.

"I see the students aren't too upset by Nithercott's warning?" She said happily, as she sat herself down with them.

"Doesn't look that way," Harry answered. "How was Malfoy?"

"He was okay.. I managed to talk him round from leaving. Honestly-"

"Wait, he was going to leave?!" Ginny exclaimed, looking taken aback.

"Yes, he was and I don't blame him! Honestly, I don't know what that dim witted Professor was thinking-"

"Did you speak to McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yes and she completely agrees with us. She is going to be speaking with Nithercott."

"Let's hope he is wrong," Ginny looked worried.

"Of course he is. He's a professor, he should know the rules more than anyone, he shouldn't have said anything," Harry said.

"I still would have let Malfoy leave though," she smirked.

"He deserves a chance at getting his grades as much as anyone," Hermione sighed, helping herself to one of Harry's cauldron cakes.

"Mum wrote to me by the way. Wanted to know if you and Harry are definitely coming to ours for Christmas."

"Definitely," she nodded, but a small, uneasy feeling crept up in the back of her mind, as she thought of spending Christmas with Ron with how things had been lately. "I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

"Night 'Mione."

She walked up to the dormitory, finding it empty and silent as she spotted no sign of Pigwidgeon. She sighed as she sat on her bed, looking at the framed picture on her bedside table of herself and Ron laughing, attempting to de-gnome the Weasley's garden. She flinched as one of the gnomes bit her finger, and smiled as Ron grabbed it and threw it away with all his might. She felt sad as she watched herself and Ron laughing, wondering what had happened in the last four months.

Finally tearing her eyes away from the picture, she settled into bed comfortably, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Sorry it's taken such a long time for me to update, I've been so busy the past few weeks, especially with Christmas. Thank you to those who are still reading this, and for the favourites/follows :) a late Happy New Year to you all! :)**


End file.
